Deriva
by BelCast
Summary: "¿Porque me llamo 'gorda' esa chica? yo me veo normal... pero ¿Porque el vestido no me quedo? ¿En serio estoy gorda?... no puedo evitar pensar en eso" Pensamientos que recorría la mente de Isabella García-Shapiro
1. Georgina

**Hola a todos :D**

**Yo estoy EN CONTRA de estas personas que hacen sentir menos a las demás, porque ellos también tienen defectos. Recuerdo a una persona que se decía ser mi "Amiga" pero… bueno, eso es otra historia…**

**Y además del bullyng, esto también toca el tama de los trastornos alimenticios :/**

**Waaaaaa el profesor Vaipolor hará su tercer aparición en un fic OwO nunca me canso de este viejo bipolar ._.**

**Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**

…******************************

Era un día soleado, pero se sentía un aire diferente al que ya se habían acostumbrado… ya era otoño. El primer lunes de septiembre, el primer día de clases, todos pensando "este año seré el mejor de mi clase" pero en realidad el 10 estaba lejos de su alcance…. También estaban las chicas indecisas como peinarse y que ropa llevar, Isabella García-Shapiro le sucedía algo parecido…

—Mama, me gusta mi cabello así…—Le decía Isabella a su mama, quien le daba unos jalones con el peine

—Pero a ti te gustaban las trencitas—Le respondió Vivian

—Si, cuando tenía seis años….

—De acuerdo… ya estas creciendo, pero ¿Segura de que no quieres un nuevo peinado?

—No, mama, yo así estoy bien, pero muchas gracias—Respondió Isabella, pero luego escucho como se acercaba el transporte escolar—Ya me voy, mama, te quiero

—Cuídate, hija…

Isabella tomo su mochila y su almuerzo para el recreo y salio corriendo de su casa, entro al transporte y se sentó junto con Ginger, atrás de Phineas y Ferb, de repente los cuatro comenzaron a hacer conversación, menos Ferb, el era mas un 'hombre de acción'. Todo iba normal hasta que llegaron a la escuela, todos iban en el mismo salón. Al llegar, Isabella no encontró lugar cerca de sus amigos y amigas, así que se sentó sola. Cuando el maestro nuevo llego entro haciendo un escándalo como ya estaba acostumbrado.

— ¡Muy Bien! Soy su profesor Hugo Vaipolor y ustedes mis estudiantes de este año, les exprimiré el cerebro. ¡Saquen un cuaderno para apuntar el material escolar ahora mismo!—Grito el profesor

Isabella saco su cuaderno comenzó a apuntar, pero vio algo muy extraño: un cuaderno que se hojeaba solo, ella sintió miedo y al parecer era la única que veía eso. Quería ver que sucedía y movió bruscamente su brazo a ese aire vacío que movía lápices y hojeaba cuadernos por si solo, pero escucho un grito de ese aire

—¡Me despeinan!—Se escucho una voz de chica

—¡Ah!—Exclamo Isabella asustada—¡Un fantasma!

—¿Qué?—Dijo esa misma voz

De repente, una chica apareció "¿De la nada?" lo que en realidad sucedía es que había una chica de perfil tan delgada como una hoja que ni siquiera se distinguía cuando estaba de lado. Esa chita tenia el pelo rojo, corto y lacio, ojos verdes como su ropa, más grandes que una pelota de fútbol y piernas confundibles con los de un pollo

—Lo siento…—Se disculpo Isabella, luego ella escucho como un león rugía del estomago de esa chica y saco unas galletas de su mochila—Para compensártelo te voy a dar todas las galletas que quieras….

—No quiero—Dijo ella—comételas tu, supongo que quieres ser mas gorda de lo que estas, vaquita

— ¿Qué?—Pregunto Isabella confundida, la verdad no entendía lo que decía

—Nada… ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Isabella—Respondió amablemente— ¿Y tu?

—Georgina… mucho gusto, Osabella… ¿Entiendes? Porque eres más gorda que un oso…

¡Flaca pelos de zanahoria, niña del moño! ¡Atención a la clase!—Grito Vaipolor

Isabella continuo escribiendo pero había muchos pensamientos dándole vueltas en su cabeza "¿En serio estoy gorda?" pensó, pero recordó la vez que se vio en el espejo, no se veía gorda y si lo estaba un poco, pues era solo un poco y no le daba importancia, pero de repente una imagen le llego a la cabeza, justamente había sucedido una semana antes…

_*RECUERDO*_

—_Hija, ya te dije que este vestido no te queda—Le dijo Vivian a Isabella intentando subir el cierre de un vestido que tenia puesto_

—_Pero es la boda de mi tía, quiero verme bien—Insistió ella—El día en que lo compre me quedaba, y era hace cinco días…_

—_Pero no te queda…_

_*FIN DE RECUERDO*_

Al recordar eso pensó "Tal vez si engorde un poquito…. Pero ¿Tanto como ella dice? ¿Parezco oso? ¿Ya me habrán apodado así antes a mis espaldas?"

Todo eso y mas en la mente de Isabella, intento ignorarlo y concentrarse en la clase, pero no pudo… solo pensaba en eso. Ella miro a Georgina y pensó "¿Cómo logra ser tan delgada?" y también pensó "No entiendo porque me trato así…" Ella dio un vistazo a su mochila y vio su almuerzo: Galletas de chocolate, jugo de manzana y un sándwich. ¿No ere suficiente con el jugo y el sándwich? Las galletas estaban de más, además de que eran del elemento más explosivo de las golosinas: El chocolate. "No las veré para el almuerzo…"

**Es todo por ahora ._. **

**Dato curioso: Georgina ya existía antes, era un personaje sacado de mi retorcida mente, pero antes se llamaba "April" en honor a una prima que era así y se llamaba April ._. Este… yo algo que nunca haría seria hacerle publicidad a mis propios fics, pero me gustaría que leyeran "Odio el regreso de la reina" porque ahí sale Vaipolor y me gusta cuando sale, según mis amigos y primos dicen "Es un personaje que pueden conocer desde antes de leer el fic, lo pueden odiar, amar y reírse con el" ._. e.e Adiós ._. **


	2. Deriva

**Hola a mis 2 lectores ._. e.e**

**Algo que olvide mencionar el capitulo anterior es que aquí los personajes tienen 14 años y van en segundo de secundaria. Pensé que estaría bien la edad que tienen ahora, pero eran muy niños y a los 16 años ya serian muy viejos (¿?) y a los 14 es como dice mi mama, 'la edad del pavo' la gente es mas sensible con su imagen y sentimientos. No se cuando, pero pronto, subire el dibujo de Georgina a mi DeviantArt. Y para los que se preguntan "¿Y el PxI?" Pues, claro que habrá, un poco en cada episodio y el final lleno de PxI**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen (menos Georgina y Vaipolor) Son de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**

**/**

En el recreo el grupo de amigos comía su almuerzo en el patio. Todos comían bien, excepto Isabella que apenas mordía su sándwich. Ella observaba como Georgina, quien estaba a unos metros de ahí, pelaba una mandarina, luego la señalaba y después señalaba a Isabella en señal de "Mira, esto es tan redondo como tu". Isabella, por alguna razón arrojo su sándwich a un perro que se había metido a la escuela quien lo tomo en el hocico y se lo llevo contento

— ¿Por qué le diste tu almuerzo a Gizmo?—Pregunto Buford

— ¿A quien?—Pregunto Isa

—A Gizmo

— ¿Quién es Gizmo?

—El perrito al que le diste tu sándwich—Respondió el bravucón—Siempre viene y pensé en un nombre para el, Gizmo le queda…

—Se veía que tenia hambre—Respondió Isabella—Además yo no tengo ganas de comer…

—Entonces… ¡Estas son mías!—Dijo Buford quitándole unas galletas de chocolate a Isabella

¡Yo me quedo con su jugo!—Se apresuro a decir Baljeet

Isabella tenía una cara de despreocupación, pero por dentro escondía_ "Tengo hambre. Pero solo es una comida que no comeré, eso tal vez me ayude a volver a entrar a ese vestido. Además creo que ellos estaban más hambrientos" _Después de ese pensamiento, Isabella puso una cara un poco más triste y Phineas se dio cuenta de eso

— ¿Te pasa algo?—Pregunto

—Nada…—_Si el me ve gorda ¡Dieta!—_ ¿Te puedo preguntar algo

—Si, Isabella…

¿del 1 al 10 que tan 'gorda' estoy?

Phineas se quedo pensando por unos segundos. Isabella le preguntó si ella era 'gorda' pero Phineas había entendido 'mona' que el sabia que también era sinónimo de 'bonita' en otros países. Por lo que el había entendido "¿Del 1 al 10 que tan bonita estoy?"

—La verdad… creo que rebasas el 10…—Dijo tímido. El la consideraba muy bonita, mas que otra chica por una razón que el no entendía.

Isabella tuvo un impacto fuerte. Quería llorar, Phineas acababa de llamarla "gorda". Si ella era gorda pensó que jamás se fijaría en ella. De repente, se imagino unos pocos años en el futuro.

_*Pensamientos de Isabella de "así serán las cosas en el futuro"*_

—_Lo siento, chicas—Decía un Phineas más grande y más apuesto, rodeado de chicas—Por hoy se acabaron los autógrafos_

_De repente, una Isabella de mas de 130 kilos comiendo una barra de chocolate aparece corriendo con una pluma y papel_

— _¿Y no le das un autógrafo a una amiga de la infancia?—Le pregunto Isabella_

—_Iukg…—Exclamo el pelirrojo—Que asco… Guardias, aléjenla_

_Y de repente unos hombres fortachones cargan a Isabella batallando por su peso. Isabella se alejaba llorando_

_*Fin de los pensamientos*_

"_eso seria terrible"_ Pensó la morena. No quería que eso pasara. Pasaron las horas con esos pensamientos en la cabeza y tenia que soportar los cambios de ánimo de Vaipolor. Primero el típico maestro estricto, luego lloraba sin razón para después hacer un musical y rematar para contar chistes de bailarinas mexicanas que tanto estaba de moda. Para la fortuna de no solo de Isabella, si no de todos, ya había sonado el timbre de salida y todos salieron corriendo. Algunos se iban el el colectivo, otros caminando y otros los recogía sus padres. El caso de Isabella era el primero, ya que su mama debía trabajar y no confiaba mucho en el camino de casa, tenia miedo de que la secuestraran o alguna otra cosa. El colectivo era seguro. Ella se iba sola, sus amigos los recogían sus padres. Ella entro algo insegura de su imagen, pero no había otro lugar más que con Georgina. Isa creía que ella le 'haría el fuchi' pero fue al contrario

—Ven, tengo un espacio vacío…—Dijo Georgina, raramente sin insultos. Isabella la obedeció— Te veo mal desde que te hable ¿algún problema?

—No… bueno… si—Respondió tímida—Es que…. Es verdad lo que dijiste, estoy gorda

—No, no estas gorda…—le dijo Georgina a Isabella, la ultima le dio una ligera sonrisa—Estas obesa. Y dime, Osabella… ¿Tienes novio?

—No…—Respondió Isabella herida.

— ¿Quién te gusta?

—A mi no me gusta nadie

— ¡Por favor! Estamos en nuestra etapa de chicos, se que te gusta alguien. Puedes confiar en mi, la una razón por la que te hablo así es para alentarte a bajar de peso…—Mintió Georgina

—Bien.. ¿Sabes quien es Phineas Flynn?

—Aja, el nachote… ¿Te gusta ese tripa seca?

— ¡No es un tripa seca!

—Pues yo lo veo rellenito… pero bueno, ahí tus gustos… Yo si tengo novio

— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Justin…

—Ay, si como no… y seguro se apellida Bieber…—Dijo Isabella con sarcasmo

—Se apellida Priego…—Respondió Georgina— Y es modelo, deportista, millonario, cantante y actor….

—Jaja… al menos Phineas es real y no existe en los sims…—Se burlo Isabella

¡Justin es real!—Chillo Georgina

—Como digas… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Dime….

— ¿Cómo logras ser tan delgada?

Georgina hizo una sonrisa de lado y se puso unos lentes de corazón, anteojos que ahora serian parte clave de su atuendo. Se acerco a Isabella y en voz baja le hablo

—Hay dos formas, yo aplico ambas…—Comenzó Georgina— Una es que comas muy poco, una galleta cada dos días. Ah, pero que sea pequeña y de avena, tu tripita no debe consumir mas. Si tienes mucha hambre, aguántate, pero si no puedes, come, pero luego tendrás que ir al baño y meterte los dedos a la boca y vomitar. Si quieres mi consejo, en diciembre es cuando mas comida llega, yo no me puedo resistir así que vomito.

Isabella se quedo impactada. ¡Era una anoréxica y una bulímica! ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de eso antes? Ella abrió los ojos como platos. Ella se quedo congelada todo el camino hasta llegar a su casa. Sin darse cuenta, ella ya había comido varios sándwiches de atún, ella nunca llenaba de eso. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y corrió al baño.

**(Escuchen "drift" de Emily Osment)**

"_Se que esto me ayuda a llamar la atención de Phineas, estoy dispuesta"_

Isabella cerro los ojos y se hizo el pelo de lado para no ensuciarlo. Se comenzó a meter un dedo a la boca e hizo un ruido. Ella sin vomitar se lo saco y pensó _"¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_ Y se levanto. Pero luego recordó las palabras de Phineas y Georgina y regreso a su "Deber" esta vez cerro los ojos muy fuertes y se metió el dedo índice a la garganta. Hizo unos ruidos y sintió como algo trepaba su garganta y salía de su boca. Era asqueroso, había vomitado su comida. Ella sentía mas ganas de vomitar, pero no podía. Se sentía mal con ella misma. Mas que eso, se sentía a la deriva

**/**

**Bien… Sin comentarios…. **

**Les tengo que confesar que yo se como se sentía Isabella ¡Yo estuve a punto de caer en lo mismo! Pero es incorrecto y esto dejara una lección importante.**

**No olviden el acetato**


	3. ¿Que esta pasando?

**Hola de nuevo y agradezco todos los reviews (: al final responderé a cada uno **

**Bien, esto tendrá un poquitín más de drama, es más largo y al final le puse un poquitín de suspenso. Además abriré una nueva sección al final de cada capitulo con mi amiga IsabellaLovesick, la intente hacer corta, pero esta algo larga… **

**Lo quería subir después, pero debido a las fiestas navideñas me voy por un corto tiempo… ¡Nos vemos el 17 de septiembre!... nee… nada mas bromeo… regreso por ahí a mediados de Enero…**

**Solo Georgina y Vaipolor son míos, los demás son de Dan Povenmire y Jef "Swampy" Marsh**

* * *

><p>Isabella ese mal sabor de boca, quería llorar, se sentía mal con ella misma. Algo que la perseguía era ese vestido que no le quedaba, pero lo que no sabía era que en realidad su mama lo había lavado y puesto en la secadora, lo que hizo que este se encogiera y esa fue la razón por la que no le entraba el vestido. La chica lavó los dientes y luego se miro al espejo. Se veía casi igual que cuando tenia 10 años, aun tenia ese enorme moño y ropa rosa, pero ahora era la versión de 14 años, demasiado rosa no le quedaba. Ella fue a su armario y vio ropa que podía usar ahora. "<em>Ojala que me quede…" <em>Pensó. Ella vio una linda falda blanca entubada, le llegaba justo a las rodillas, le gustaba. Después encontró una playera rosa pastel como la blanca que usaba a los 10 años detrás de la rosa-morado. De cuello largo y mangas cortas. Ella se la puso y se quito el moño. _"Creí que no me quedaría…" _Se le cruzo por la mente a la chica. Ella se miro al espejo de nuevo y le gustaba como se veía, no parecía la versión grande y torpe de hace cuatro años, se veía como una chica en su etapa comenzando a ser una adolescente y eso era raro en las chicas de su edad, ya que estaban en _"la edad del Pavo". _De repente, mientras sonreía al espejo sentía como comenzaba a engordar hasta parecer que, ahora si, estaba en _"la edad del pavo" _Ya no le gustaba su imagen. Ella cambio su cara por la que había tenido hace unos momentos después de haber vomitado. Se sentía cansada y fue a su cuarto a dormir, pensando en todo lo que había pasado. La chica anoréxica y grosera nueva y su novio falso que seguramente solo existía en los sims, en las palabras de Phineas que creía verdaderas, en su versión de cómo seria el futuro, en como se veía en el espejo, en ese vestido que le apretaba tanto, en como pudo vomitar su comida.

"_Me siento mal… estoy cansada…" _Pensó y se acostó, no sin antes taparse con una cobija. Era normal que este cansada después del primer día de clases, además de que se despertaba temprano. Por fortuna a Vaipolor se le olvido encargar tarea y podía dormir todo lo que ella quisiera. Pero no podía. Solo estaba viendo al techo y pensar en todo lo ocurrido.

_I am_

_Just another number_

_Stack me up I'll crumble…_

No podía evitar pensar como fue que llego a caer tan bajo que hasta vomito su comida. Se sentía a la deriva

…_And drift along_

Ella no lo hubiera hecho si Phineas no hubiera entendido mal la pregunta. Era su amor platónico desde hace tiempo y había luchado por tenerlo. No tenía éxito. ¿Y si una chica más linda y delgada llegara a ser su novia? Eso le aterraba a Isabella

_I am_

_Just another nothing_

_Light me up I'll fall in_

_And then be gone_

Si, ella tenía kilos de más. Pero solo unos cuatro, no diez o quince. Solo cuatro, mientras que Georgina era otros cuatro mas delgada de lo común. ¿Y si Phineas se llega a atraer por Georgina por ser tan delgada? No soportaba esa idea

_Lalay lalay lalay_

_Oh_

_Lalaly lalay lalay_

_Oh_

_Lalay lalay lalay_

_Oh_

Se sentía mal, pésima. Ya ni tenia ganas de salir a ningun lado, solo podía leer, dormir o escuchar música, era lo único que quería. Y si le daba hambre, comería hielos para congelar su estomago. No tenía otra salida. _"Estoy a la deriva. Soy perfecta para borrar de este mundo, me voy a hundir"_

_I am _

_Well suited for erasing_

_Fading into hazy_

_I'm sinking Strong_

Ella sabia de casos de anorexia y bulimia que llegaban a ser horribles. A veces acababan en el hospital, otras personas logran superarlo, pero quedan con un trauma. Otras mueren. Tenía miedo, pero pensó que tal vez no le pase nada._ "Esto es malo, pero no tengo otra forma. No me pasara nada."_

_Lalay lalay lalay_

_Oh _

_Lalay lalay lalay_

_Oh _

_Lalay lalay lalay_

_Oh_

_And then_

_It's all over and done_

_Lalay lalay lalay _

_Oh_

_Lalay lalay lalay _

_Oh_

_Lalay lalay lalay_

_Oh_

_Lalay lalay lalay_

_Oh_

_Well suited for erasing_

_Lalay lalay lalay _

_Oh_

_fading into hazy_

_Lalay lalay lalay_

_Oh_

_I'm sinking Sorong_

De repente, Isabella comenzó a caer en un sueño profundo. Ella despertó, pero ya era noche. Pero no despertó sola, si no que escucho llanto en la sala. Con curiosidad abrió un poco la puerta y escucho los llantos que venían del primer piso. Se aterro al escucharlos, eran las voces de dos mujeres y un hombre llorando una tragedia.

"¡¿Por qué no me entere antes? ¡Yo la pude haber ayudado!" Se lamentaba un señor

"¡Mi pobre hijita! Yo la veía tan mal y nunca hable con ella" Decía una mujer sollozando

"Lo lamento mucho… yo la quería tanto…" Decía una voz de señora, aparentemente, la madre de Isabella

"_¿Qué esta pasando? Esto suena terrible… 'mi pobre hijita…' sea quien sea y sea lo que pase, pobrecita. Me pregunto que paso…" _Pensaba Isabella hasta que escucho algo más fuerte y triste, era la otra señora sollozando fuertísimo

"¡Todo por culpa de la anorexia! ¡Ella se veía perfecta así! Mi pobre hija…"

Isabella cayó al suelo desmallada de tal impacto. No sabía muy bien que sucedía, pero tenía miedo y algo que no sabia que era. Pero sintió un retortijón en el corazón y su estomago estaba rigiendo. _"Oh no… Tengo hambre…"_ Pensó. De repente. _"Has como Georgina y no comas nada. Has como Georgina y no comas nada."_

"¿Y donde esta Isabella?" Pregunto la voz de mujer aun sollozando

"Esta durmiendo. Le diré mañana después de la escuela y luego, iremos al funeral" Respondió Vivian

"_¿Funeral? ¡¿Qué esta pasando? Pues, lo mejor será seguir durmiendo de largo hasta la mañana y después saber. Que horror…" _Pensó Isabella. Con cara de espanto regreso a su cama e intento dormir de nuevo, pero había frases que le recorrían la cabeza.

"_¡Todo por culpa de la anorexia! ¡Ella se veía perfecta así! Mi pobre hija…"_

"_La verdad, sobrepasas el 10"_

"_Osabella…"_

"_Estas tan gorda como una mandarina"_

También recordó todo lo que paso en el día. Esos llantos que desconocía, como cambio su forma de vestir, conoció a una chica rara, presumida y que sufre de trastornos alimenticios, como pudo caer tan bajo que vomito todo lo que comió. En pocas palabras, se sentía a la deriva. Ella solo se pudo sacar esos pensamientos leyendo un libro que casi acababa. Lo saco y se quedo viendo la portada, siempre le gusto. Si había algo que le gustaba hacer, era diseñar de todo: ropa, portadas de libros, de revistas, de bolsas, zapatos, casas, cuartos, etc. Ella le gustaba ese estilo, era negro y tenia un ataúd blanco con una silueta negra de una niña, pintado con detalles hermosos en colores rosa pastel y plateado, en la esquina unas hojas y ramitas de los mismos colores, una cinta pintada de rosa fucsia tan llamativo que podía encantar a cualquiera que lo viera, abajo el nombre de la autora y arriba del ataúd se podía ver el titulo del libro. Le gustaba mucho leer, ese libro le encantaba y mas la creatividad de la autora. El nombre del libro era…

— ¿Ghostgirl?—Pregunto Georgina desde su casa sosteniendo un libro negro con rosa— ¡Que ridículo! ¿Qué tonta se asfixia con un pandita de goma? Y para rematar se murió.

Georgina estaba en la casa de una amiga a unas calles de la de Isabella, su amiga se llamaba Angela y le iba a prestar un libro a su amiga, debía de leer uno para narrarlo en su escuela y al menos pasar con un seis.

—A mi me gusta, es muy creativo. —Le respondió Angela—Una forma muy extraña y creativa de morir

—Si quisiera ver gente rara morir de forma rara estaría viendo "Mil maneras de morir."…

—Oye, ese programa es bueno…

—Es asqueroso

—Divertido

—Extraño

—Creativo

—Es malo con las personas que murieron

— ¡Ja! Mira quien lo dice…—Contesto Angela—Tu te burlas de todos

— ¡Cállate! O le digo a Justin que…

— ¡Ay, Por favor! No me digas que me vas a volver a amenazar con que tu noviecito de los sims me va a robar mi contraseña. Seguro ni es real… Jaja….

— ¿De que te ríes?—Gruño Georgina

— ¿Cómo sabes que es real y que es como dijo?

—Porque… ¿Y que te hace pensar eso?

— ¿No has visto la tele? Seguro tu Justin es un gordo cervecero…

—No le hagas caso, Justin…—Le susurraba Georgina a la computadora de Angela estaba con su novio no-real

Angela sintió desesperación al ver así a su amiga e intento que entrara en razón

— ¿Cuánto llevan?—Pregunto de repente

—Tres semanas…—Dijo abrazando la computadora

— ¡Ja! Un chico se pone el nombre de un cantante pop juvenil que es seguido por chicas… y algunos chicos… ¡Y tú le crees! Y según el, es perfecto. ¿Cómo decías que se apellidaba? ¿Timberlake?

—Se apellida Priego y tú tienes envidia…

— ¡Esto es el colmo!—Dijo Angela enojada—Me voy a mi casa

—Esta es tu casa, mensa… pero descuida, me voy a la mía…

Y Georgina salio del cuarto para irse por un pasillo donde tuvo que soportar los coquetos de parte del hermano menor de Angela, para después en la salida rechazar unas galletas que preparaba la mamá de su amiga y salirse de la casa, cuando estaba unos metros fuera recordó algo importante y grito desde el patio hasta la ventana del cuarto de Angela

— ¡Oye, aun necesito un libro!—Grito la chica de verde— ¡Y se me olvidaron mis lentes de corazón!

— ¿Cuál libro quieres?—Le grito Angela desde su cuarto

— ¡El que sea! ¡El de la niña que se ahogo con el dulce y murió!

Y Angela tomo un libro negro y los lentes de su amiga, pero Georgina tuvo malos reflejos para atrapar y Angela mala puntería para lanzar; El libro le cayo en la cara a Georgina, lastimándole fuertemente la frente dándole un sacudón a su cerebro, lastimándole la nariz y golpeando su barbilla, lo que provocó que los dientes de arriba chocaran con los de abajo. El impacto fue tan fuerte que callo noqueada.

—Ups…—Exclamo Angela—Eso dolerá… mañana…. Ah, casi lo olvido, sus lentes…

Y tomo los lentes rosas en forma de corazón de su amiga y los arrojo por la ventana y casualmente, cayeron exactamente en sus ojos, como si se hubiera desmayado cuando los tenía puestos.

— ¡Si!—Exclamo Angela alzando su brazo al aire en señal de victoria— ¡Un punto extra para los chicos en casa!

El día siguiente transcurrió mas tranquilo para Isabella, ya que Georgina falto a clases por dolor de cabeza, tabique chueco y dificultad al hablar por dolor de muelas y barbilla, muy extraño. Cualquiera pensaría que se golpeo con un libro de mas de 300 hojas. Bueno, algo tranquilo pero no "Normal" por los maestros tan raros de Isabella. En primer lugar, Vaipolor, Que era un viejo bipolar que le daba tres clases. Por otro lado, la profesora Elvia que le echaba la culpa a sus estudiantes de todo. Por ahí, debes en cuando se presentaba el profesor James que se comportaba como un adolescente, nunca se dio cuenta que aproximadamente hace más de cien o doscientos años dejo de serlo. También estaba la maestra Luengo que se portaba como la maestra que todos quisieran tener, pero a la hora de las tareas y calificaciones todo mundo la odiaba. También estaba el pervertido maestro de educación física que cariñosamente le apodaron "El chocoroll" por su forma de hablar y comportarse, tanto le decían así que siempre a los estudiantes se le olvidaba su nombre real, ese maestro era todo un pervertido; cuando las chicas se juntaban para saltar la cuerda el les ponía un ventilador gigante y se paraba junto a ellas a "Disfrutar del espectáculo y del paisaje".

Otra cosa que cambio un poco el día de Isabella fue todas esas preguntas y palabras por su nueva ropa. Se le veía bien, casi siempre solía pasar algo así:

— ¡Isabella! ¿Qué te paso?—Decía cualquier persona para luego auto responderse— ¡Te cambiaste de ropa!

—Nooo—Decía Isabella con sarcasmo para luego bromear—Solamente me hice una liposucción, me opere la nariz, el busto y me inyecte botox. No haría tal barbaridad como cambiarme la ropa, ¡Me costaría millones!

Le animaba eso un poco, ya que le sacaba algunas risas y sonrisas que no había sacado desde el día anterior. A la hora del almuerzo no comió nada siguiendo los pasos de la chica de verde y pelo naranja llamada Georgina. Su sándwich se lo dio al perro que siempre iba a la escuela…

—Ejem... BellaWacko…Disculpa que te corrija…. —De repente Dijo Buford apareciendo de la nada—Pero "El perro que siempre iba a la escuela" se llama Gizmo…

Bien… Isabella le dio su sándwich a Gizmo, sus galletas de limón a Ferb y su jugo de nuevo a Baljeet. Con el estomago vacío se fue de la casa y con el estomago vacío llego, eso si, gruñendo como león. Cuando llego a su casa se detuvo y recordó las palabras que había escuchado a escondidas de su mama, según lo que había escuchado le tenia que decir algo importante después de la escuela e ir a un evento espeluznante llamado "funeral". Respiro hondo, entro a la casa, dejo caer su mochila donde fuera y vio a su mamá sentada en el sofá con la cabeza baja. Preocupara, Isabella camino hacia ella y Vivian volteo a verla. Era horrible, su mama estaba más roja que un anuncio de coca-cola. Tenia la cara roja de tanto llorar durante la noche y el día, Isabella se alistaba sola para ir a la escuela y su mama le dejaba el almuerzo listo, por eso no se percato de que lloraba desde hace horas.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Qué te pasa?—Pregunto Isabella asustada

—Hija… ayer me entere de algo terrible…

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: debido a que considero que esto es muy triste, abro una nueva sección llamada G.A.L.L.E.T.I.T.A<strong>

**IsabellaLovesick (aparece): ¿Galletita?**

**Yo: si, G.A.L.L.E.T.I.T.A. Significa: Geniales Anécdotas Locas y Locas Entrevistas con Títeres de Iguana y Títeres de Almejas…**

**IsabellaLovesick: ¿Y para que los títeres?**

**Yo: Em… no se, me gustan… Bien, este pequeño espacio sirve para platicar un poquito y hacerle unas preguntas a un personaje OCC de este fic**

**IsabellaLovesick: Al principio, invitamos a Georgina pero se golpeo con un libro y no va a poder venir, así que trajimos a la culpable de ese golpe…**

**Yo: ¡Un aplauso para Angela!**

**Angela (aparece): Gracias. Según tengo entendido, les are una pregunta a cada una de ustedes…**

**Yo: Si, y nosotras una a ti y nos decidimos por esta: "¿Por qué eres amiga de Georgina si te desespera tanto?"**

**Angela: Bien, la verdad ella y yo éramos amigas desde hace tiempo pero con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en una… ¿Qué palabra usare?... pues, ustedes saben. Aunque la verdad a veces la pasamos bien aunque la mayoría de las veces solo me hable para pedirme cosas… Bien, ahora mi pregunta, esta es para la de los ojos bonitos que no se como se llama…**

**Yo: ¡Se refiere a mi!...**

**Angela: ¡No! Me refiero a la otra…**

**Yo: Lo se… solo jugaba… (Aparte) Tonta…**

**Angela: ¿Quiénes son tus autores favoritos?**

**IsabellaLovesick: Pues, son pocos, me gustan mucho los fics de michelle09 y july4427….**

**Yo: ¿No se te olvida alguien….?**

**IsabellaLovesick: ¡Claro! ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?... Adoro los fics de Zuperizzy…**

**Angela: Genial, ahora tu, BellaWacko, este…**

**Yo: Pfff... ya vasta, me hartaron… ¡No saben apreciar el talento! (Se va) (Solo bromeo e.e)**

**Angela: Mm… creo que insultaron a sus artistas… entonces… ¿Así se acaba todo?**

**IsabellaLovesick: Yo creo que si, esto tardo mas de lo que pensamos… Pero no respondimos a los reviews…**

**Yo (aparezco) Si, es cierto… bueno, el tuyo no lo debo de contestar por obvias razones. Así que vamos con:**

**Alquimistaarcano77 si, drift significa "deriva" en ingles, escuche la canción y me gusto la palabra como titulo y la canción para fondo. Lo siento, pero no veo los Simpson… solo es una broma, claro que los veo y me encantan :p Gracias :). **

**Luso96 Si, pobre Isabella y me costo un poco hacerla que vomitara, necesitaba algo que la convenciera y el mal oído de Phineas fue lo que la puso mas triste. Dejara una lección importante a tres tipos de personas: Anoréxicas, Bulímicas y Discriminadoras. Gracias (: **

**Monnikce: Gracias, aunque esa era la idea pero ahora creo que me excedí un poco en drama… ¡Muchas gracias por el review! :D**

**Zuperizzy: Si, es muy triste y al igual que tu, yo pase por eso :( nunca llegue a meterme los dedos a la boca pero si días sin comer nada mas que un paquetito de galletas por semana. Una para cada día y otra para mi perrito =3 e.e**

**Bueno, como me estoy excediendo en letras negritas hasta aquí termina G.A.L.L.E.T.I.T.A y No olviden el acetato…**

**IsabellaLovesick: Y sigan el camino amarillo**

**Angela: ¡Agréguenme a Facebook!**

**Yo: Que forever alone…**


	4. Cuida de mi

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo, me alegra de poder estar tan rápido con ustedes otra vez! :D**

**Tengo unas cosas que decir:**

**1.-Como ya sabrán, IsabellaLovesick se tuvo que ir para siempre de FF y tendría que buscar un reemplazo para ella en G.A.L.L.E.T.I.T.A**

**2.-No tarde en encontrarlo, se llama michelle-hitthelights y es igual de graciosa y genial que ella, espero que les agrade**

**3.-Ya se que dije que no subiría nada hasta a mediados de enero, pero me emocione al encontrar tan rápido al reemplazo que pensé "¿Por qué no?" y subí esto**

**4.-Este es el capitulo MAS TRISTE de todo el fic… (Los siguientes van a seguir teniendo mi típico estilo como 'Odio el regreso de la reina' y un poco de 'La única excepción')**

**5.-Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**

* * *

><p>Vivian aun estaba triste y sin poder hablar, estaba llorando desde hace un buen tiempo ya estaba así. Desde la noche en su cuarto hasta sollozos en su trabajo. Isabella estaba muy asustada por lo que pasaba y aun no sabia nada, ella ya sabia que alguien había muerto pero ¿Quién? ¿Será alguien tan importante como para hacer llorar a alguien así? De solo pensar en nombres de integrantes de su familia o amigos lejanos le erizaba la piel. Cuando Vivian se calmo un poco y se seco las lágrimas por fin puso hablar, aunque con la voz triste<p>

— ¿Recuerdas que tu tía siempre se preocupaba porque tu prima Liz no comía casi nada? Ella creía que tenía problemas en la escuela y que Liz se sentía mal por eso y así era. No se quien le dijo que estaba fea y que estaba gorda—Comenzó a contar Vivian, de solo escuchar todo eso a Isabella se le volvía a erizar la piel hasta parecer gallina sin plumas—Fue tanto que no comía nada y si comía solo era poco. La pobre sita era… tenia… no se como explicarte esto…

—Mama, tu cuéntame, yo lo sabre…—Dijo Isabella asustada y pensando "_Si supieras que me esta pasando lo mismo…"_

—Tenia trastornos alimenticios—Dijo por fin y luego se le quebró la voz—Fue tanto que lo poco que comía lo vomitaba y… y ayer se ahogo con su propio vomito y…—Vivian no podía hablar mas, estaba llorando incontrolablemente—Ayer Liz murió…

Isabella se quedo congelada con la noticia, no sabia que decir ni hacer, estaba en fase de 'Poker Face'. Simplemente no lo creía, talvez había escuchado mal, pero no, escucho perfectamente bien. También pensó que esto no era real o que era solo un sueño, pero las lágrimas que pasaban por sus mejillas eran cien por ciento reales. Además de que todo cuadraba: Las voces, las frases, todo lo que había escuchado la noche anterior.

No lo podía creer ¡Su prima estaba muerta! Y no cualquier prima, si no lo que seria su 'prima favorita'. Seria malo poner preferencias a sus familiares, pero a comparación de sus otros primos, Liz no era molesta ni mentirosa con sus tíos y padres, mientras que a los demás les encantaba hacer eso. Liz era fiel, tierna, confidente, buena, consejera. Isabella veía a Liz una vez por semana o a veces cada dos semanas, pero siempre se la pasaba bien con ella. Si Isabella tenía un secreto y necesitaba sacarlo, se lo decía a Liz y ella era la única persona de no publicarlo en Facebook o Twitter.

Isabella no podía creer que Liz hubiera muerto y menos de esa forma tan horrible. No quería acabar como ella. Se lanzo a llorar con su mama… Desde el día anterior tenia ganas de hacerlo, pero se resistió las ganas aunque al final todo se le hubiera juntado y sus lágrimas se convirtieran en un diluvio.

—En cinco minutos es el funeral—Dijo Vivian intentando tranquilizarse—No hay tiempo para cambiarse la ropa, ya vámonos.

Lagrimeando y sollozando, Isabella siguió a si madre al vehiculo, pero a Vivian se le olvido las llaves del auto. Mientras ella regresaba a la casas a buscarlas, Isabella se quedo parada en la banqueta esperándola. Estaba soltando lágrimas y sollozos, no quería que nadie la viera pero la persona menos indicada apareció justamente delante de ella: Phineas Flynn

—Hola, Isabella—Saludo el pelirrojo y después noto el estado de la morena— ¿Qué te pasa?

Isabella estaba tan triste que no podía dejar de llorar ni podía hablar, además no sabia como decirle todo lo que estaba pasando. "_Resulta que estoy muy enamorada de ti y por eso decidí llamar tu atención siendo mas delgada, ya que según tu estoy gorda. Entonces caí en la anorexia y bulimia, mi prima que no conoces acaba de morir y me robaron mi sacapuntas en la escuela" _Pensó Isabella para luego seguir "_Que ridículo"_. Se tranquilizo y uso su escudo de mentiras recién estrenado

—Nada—Mintió—Solo que acabo de escuchar una canción muy triste, solo eso, nada malo

—Ya me habías asustado…—Dijo Phineas, pero luego paso algo en su mente que lo dejo aun mas pensativo "_Que alguien me explique… ¿Por qué la quiero abrazar? Y ¿Por qué me da miedo abrazarla?"_

En eso, Vivian llego con las llaves, Phineas saludo y vio que ella también estaba llorando _"Seguro escucharon la misma canción" _Pensó. La madre de Isabella se subió al vehiculo y cuando Isabella se iba a subir, Phineas le pregunto algo

— ¿Dónde van?

—A comprar una lámpara para mi orangután verde…—Se safó Isabella e inmediatamente se metió al vehiculo dejando a Phineas confundido

En otras ocasiones, cuando pasa algo parecido y no quería que nadie supiera le gustaba decir "Voy a enterrar a un muerto", pero esa frase no se daba en ese momento a pesar de que por primera vez era verdad. Además decir eso seria muy doloroso y lloraría más.

Al llegar al cementerio el cielo se comenzó a nublar, ese mismo cielo donde ahora estaba Liz era el que había tocado la puerta de su habitación para inundarlo de blanco. Comenzaba a soplar el viento e Isabella junto con su madre caminaba entre un montón de gente que llegaba y salía del lugar. El funeral era en el mismo cementerio que el entierro, era un cuarto de tamaño regular color blanco y algo viejo, unos metros mas lejos de ahí había un lugar apartado para Liz. Isabella y Vivian entraron al cuarto con tristeza y ahí, en medio del cuarto estaba un ataúd; El ataúd de Liz. Pero no era un ataúd común y corriente; Estaba perfectamente tallado en forma redonda de la parte de arriba, era de un color muy peculiar; era rosa pastel…. Especial para una niña tierna de 14 años… el color original era blanco, pero se encargaron de pintarlo de rosa solo para ella. Sentados junto al ataúd estaban los padres de Liz llorando. Si que era un dolor, se había muerto su única hija que habían cuidado y querido durante catorce años. También había más familiares y amigos de Liz. Unos serios, otros tristes, unos con cara indescifrable, había algunos tristes y otros muy tristes. También estaban los primitos de Liz que no tenían ni idea del significado de la palabra 'muerte' ellos creían que estaban en una fiesta, que Liz estaba dormida y que los demás estaban tristes porque ya querían fiesta y no podían porque Liz seguía durmiendo y su cama (ataúd) les estorbaba para bailar.

Isabella camino hacia sus tíos y los abrazó muy fuerte con los ojos llorosos igual que su madre. Después, camino temerosa al ataúd para ver a su prima… ahí estaba, no lo podía creer y tenia aun mas ganas de llorar al verla. Liz estaba vestida con su vestido de XV, debido a su ascendencia mexicana, Liz iba a celebrar sus 15 años, que era cuando una niña comenzaba a ser 'señorita', a Isabella no le emocionaba la idea de esa fiesta, pero a Liz le ilusionaba. Dos semanas después, ella cumpliría años y ya había comprado el carísimo vestido con anticipación. Su vestido era tan esponjado como una nube, una nube color rosa pálido, sus cabellos castaños estaban hechos rulos perfectamente bien hechos y usaba una pequeña tiara que la convertiría en la quinceañera perfecta.

De solo verla así, a Isabella se le inundaban los ojos de lágrimas… A la pobre Liz no se le cumplió su deseo de convertirse en 'mujer'. Otra cosa que también observo fue que Liz estaba extremadamente delgada, fácilmente podía pesar 32.1 cuando lo normal seria 45.3, hasta parecía que solo fuera el esqueleto cubierto con piel, piel blanca y pálida. Liz tenía los ojos cerrados, pero ella sentía que la estaba viendo. Isabella no quería acabar así, tan joven y con tanto que vivir.

De repente, algo la dejo congelada: Ella no vio a Liz en el ataúd… ¡Si no a ella! Isabella abrió los ojos como platos y todo cambio a su alrededor; ahora la madre de Liz no era la que lloraba junto al ataúd, si no la mamá de Isabella, no vio a los amigos ni amigas de Liz, si no a las ex–exploradoras y al resto de los chicos. De la impresión, ella topó espalda contra pared y cerro los ojos fuertísimo, cuando los abrió todo regresaba como era antes. Dio un respiro profundo y se sentó en el suelo, al lado del cadáver de su prima.

Después, fue el entierro. Caminaron unos cuarenta metros para llegar al lugar donde seria enterrada como un tesoro de piratas. De repente, comenzó a llover, por fortuna había una carpa blanca que los protegía. Después de que los familiares y amigos les dedicaran unos pensamientos y profundas palabras llenas de tristeza y de lagrimas, le arrojaron unas flores al ataúd, ahora cerrado, ya que lo estaban bajando para ser enterrado. De pronto, una de sus primas que también era muy apegada a Liz comenzó a cantar una canción en voz baja mientras lloraba

(Esta cancion no me pertence, se llama Cuida de mi y es de Belinda)

"_El cielo toco tu puerta hoy_

_El blanco inundo tu habitación_

_Y no te quieres ir de aquí_

_Y quiero llorar_

_Por ti_

_Hoy lloro y te escribo esta canción_

_Te fuiste sin decirme adiós_

_Y me he quedado aquí_

_Sin ti_

_Y quiero llorar_

_Por ti…"_

Isabella soltó unas lágrimas y con la voz quebrada, al ver como sellaban para siempre la salida de Liz, dijo

—Si escuchas mi voz cuida de mí….

* * *

><p><strong>Yo (Y): ¡Ya se, es muy deprimente! Pero como autora me gustaría experimentar de todo… para quitar este triste sabor de boca comienza G.A.L.L.E.T.I.T.A ¡Damas y caballeros, el profesor Vaipolor!<strong>

**Michelle (M): ¡Bravo, bravo!**

**Vaipolor (V): Gracias, basta de aplausos… ¡Dije que sin aplausos! ¿Y esta que? ¿No se suponía que iba a ver a la de ojos azules y humor acido?**

**M: Cof cof… no, la cambiaron por mí, ¡La fabulosa Michelle!**

**Y: Vaipolor, acabas de gastar tu pregunta, seguimos nosotras, Michelle, tu primero**

**M: (Pensando: ¿Qué le pregunto, que le pregunto? ¡Ya se!) ¿Por qué usas tintes?**

**V: ¡Yo no los uso! Son para mi perrito, por si no lo has notado, yo soy calvo**

**Y: ¿Cómo se llama tu perrito?**

**V: Se llama Yao Ming y ya gastaste tu pregunta ¡¿Dónde esta el dinero que me pagarían?  
>Y: Michelle lo tiene (Me voy corriendo)<strong>

**M: ¡Yo no lo tengo!... ¿Aceptas vales de despensa?**

**V: (enojado) NO**

**(Michelle se va corriendo y Vaipolor la persigue. Después, yo regreso)**

**Y: Si hay algo que me gusta hacer, es trollear… ahora, ¡A los reviews!**

**Luso96: No te preocupes por Phineas, el no tiene anorexia, solo la gripe porcina ^_^ ok no ._. Descuida, el apareció hoy, muy poco, pero creo que pensó algo muy importante, en los próximos episodios tendrá mas protagonismo**

**Alquimistaarcano77: ****XD no estaría mal que me mandes a Isaac, seria el héroe de la secundaria… Gracias por pensar positivamente con el fic por ser un poco más fuerte, al principio me daba miedo pero pensé "¿Por qué no?" Y lo subí :p**

El Proximo episodio tendra un acercamiento a una amistad que Isabella esta comenzando a hacer con Georgina, pero la pelirroja solo esta... **Jugando a ser angel"**Porximo episodio al lijero estilo de "Odio el regreso de la reina" Incluye menos drama y tristesa ._.


	5. Jugando a ser Angel

**Hola a todos de nuevo :D**

**Ya tengo terminada en notitas en mi celular todo el fic, así que ya tengo todo casi listo**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Jugando a ser angel<strong>

**_Ella puede decir lo que quiera de mi ahora_**

* * *

><p>Las García-Shapiro iban llegando del cementerio, lo curioso es que en ese lugar había un llovía imparable, mientras que en esa colonia todo estaba muy seco. Isabella, al salir del vehículo accidentalmente le piso el pie a alguien, que resulto ser Georgina. Ella iba de camino a su casa, pero aprovecho el momento para pedirle la tarea a Isabella.<p>

Seguro pensaron que a georgina no le importaba reprobar, pero al contrario, ella no queria acabar como Abril, su hermana mayor que solo sobornaba a los maestros y maestras con tal de sacerse un seis en las calificaciones, pero el la universidad lo sobornos no le sirvieron de nada y la expulsaron. Al menos tuvo la suerte de ser una becaria sin sueldo. Georgina pensaba que Abril se habia vuelto loca diciendo que trabaja para una tal Wanda y su organizacion de animalitos que son agentes secretos, no queria acabar como ella asi que se pondria a trabajar en su escuela para al menos tener un ocho.

Isabella se sorprendió que Georgina le pidiera la tarea, pero ¿A quien mas le podia pedir ese favor, si Georgina no hablaba con nadie?. Isabella le pidio permiso a si mama, quien acepto, pues la llamaron por una emergencia de trabajo, así que las dos estarían ocupadas por un rato ocupadas a pesar de la tristesa que tenian ambas despues de perder a una persona especial. Isabella tomo su mochila y se fue junto con

Georgina y su compañía no caminaron mucho, pues la casa de la peliroja no quedaba a mas de tres cuadras. Al llegar a la casa de Georgina, las recibio una mujer con una sonrrisa de sandia de cabello rubio y peinado como niña, mas bien, como 'La pequeña Lulú' solo que en version rubia.

—Que bueno que llegaste, hija—Le dijo la mujer a Georgina con una voz tan dulce como una cereza, tanto que podia hasta a empalagar—¿Quien es nuestra invitada?

—Me llamo Isabella, señora, Mucho gusto—Dijo isabella cortezmente

—Pues es bueno tenerte de invitada, Isabella—Dijo la señora con su aguda voz—Puedes pasar, pero antes, limpiate tus zapatos

Isabella miro sus zapatos y confirmo la cantidad de lodo que tenia en ellos. No era sorpresa, ella regresaba de un lugar donde había tierra y lluvia, que formaron el lodo en sus zapatos, mientras que en esa colonia todo estaba mas seco que la lengua de un diabetico. La morena se tallo los zapatos con un tapete que estaba afuera, entro a la casa y siguio a la peliroja del golpe en la nariz. Ambas subieron a unas escaleras hasta el cuarto de Georgina, era color amarillo con lunares del mismo color, pero mas oscuros, una cama pequeña, un espejo, su televisión y computadora y su closet lleno de ropa. Georgina se sento en la cama mientras Isabella sacaba unos cuadernos de su mochila

—No es mucha la tarea—dijo isabella sacando un cuaderno rojo de su mochila—solo un problemario de matematicas, muy sencillo y un cuestionario de ciencias

—¿Ma-ma-matematicas?—pregunto Georgina asustada

—Si, pero no te preocupes, no pasa de lo que vimos en el año anterior en la escuela...

—Estoy jo... perdida

Isabella le entrego uno de sus cuadernos a Georgina

—Mientras tu apuntas lo de ciencias yo hago lo de matematicas—Dijo Isabella dandole el cuaderno a la peliroja

Georgina tomo el cuaderno y paso apuntes rapidamente. Para eso, Isabella ya habia acabado el cuestionario

—Ya se lo que piensas, que ya que hise los problemas tu vas a tener las respuestas—Dijo Isabella—Pero con lo que te tardaste en apuntar, yo las volvi a escribir en otra hoja

Georgina, decepcionada vio una hoja llena de 'x' y 'y' junto con otros signos, pero nada de respuestas

—¡No lo puedo creer...! ¡Un numero! No los veo desde hace un año...—Dijo georgina al ver apuntado un 5 en los problemas

—Descuida, es facil—Dijo Isabella y se sento en la cama cerca de la hoja de apuntes—Te lo voy a explicar

Isabella comenzó a explicarle todo a Georgina, ambas llegaron a la conclusión que sacar el valor de la 'x' era inservible en la vida y a raíz de eso comenzó una platica, hablaron como si fueran amigas sobre muchas cosas; Música, televisión, Internet, el miedo que ambas tenían de niñas a los payasos y el actual miedo a los calcetines de su maestro de educación física. Tambien de como Georgina se golpeo con un libro y fue la causa de faltar a la escuela

—Y Angela me dijo '1000 maneras de morir es divertido' pero en realidad es cruel—Conto Georgina

—Tienes razón, es muy cruel— Coincidió Isabella—Ademas el oso que sale bailando con las mujeres entre cortes se lo copiaron del pedobear

Georgina cerro uno de los cuadernos de Isabella y miro la portada, le llamo la atencion algo; su apellido

—'Garcia-Shapiro'—Dijo Georgina—Me parece conocido, creo que de una chica de mi secundaria anterior. Creo que se llamaba Lazzy o Lisa... bueno, no importa

Isabella al escuchar eso se le erizo la piel, tal vez se referia a la personita que acababa de dejar para siempre bajo tierra

—Liz...—Dijo Isabella

—Si, ella ¿La conoces de algun lado?

—Ella es, bueno, era mi prima...—Dijo Isabella con tristesa y casi quebrando su voz—Acaba de fallecer... era anorexica y se ahogo con su propio vomito, no hay que hacer esto georgiana, es malo

Georgina abrio los ojos y un recuerdo vino a su mente, hace un año, cuando estaba en una secundaria diferente.

_*Flashback*_

_Una chica de pelo rizado y castaño caminaba por el pasillo de una secundaria con unos libros en los brazos y arriba de ellos estaba una bolsa con chocolates pequeños. Era Liz, los estaba comiendo mientras caminaba, pero a la vez que iba a meter su mano para tomar otro chocolate sintió como alguien le arrebataba la bolsa. Cuando volteo a ver quien era resultaba ser una chica de lentes de corazón; Georgina, quien luego de tomar dos le devolvió la bolsita_

_—¿Sabes? En vez de hacer eso mejor me hubieras pedido—Se molesto Liz_

_—Te estoy haciendo un favor—Contesto la pelirroja —No quieres quedar como el dinosaurio morado ¿Verdad? aunque ya vas a medio camino_

_Georgina se fue directo al baño dejando algo herida a Liz que desde ese momento comenzó a comer muy poco y vomitar lo que se metía a la boca_

_*Fin de Flashback*_

—No quiero acabar como ella—Dijo isabella triste—hay que dejar esto, mira lo que ocaciona y...

—Que ridículo—Dijo Georgina fría—¿Que tonta se ahoga con su propio vomito?, solo ella

—¡Ella no era tonta! hay que dejar esto, ¿Que tal si al vomitar te distraes con... em no se...un perrito y te ahogas?

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo— _Solo lo digo para que ya te calles—_Prometo no vomitar ni comer poco

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo—Dijo Georgina con los dedos cruzados en su espalda

Isabella le sonrio y guardo sus cosas en su mochila

—Me alegra. Me tengo que ir, mi mama ya me debe de estar esperando

Isabella cargo su mochila y se fue de la casa de Georgina, pero antes de llegar a la suya paso a las hamburguesas Slushy para acabar con esos horribles trastornos y con un dinero que tenia en la mochila compro su propia bomba rompe dieta que consistía en una hamburguesa mediana, unas papas fritas, nuggets y un juguetito de las pistas de blue que venia en la compra. Al llegar a la casa vio que a su madre dormida en el sillón con la televisión encendida, Isabella apago el aparato y se fue al comedor donde rompería la cadena de "Mira comer, no comas,resiste, no comas, respira, no comas, mira para otro lado, **no comas" **Comen con la hamburguesa que comió junto con las papas y al final los nuggets. Se sintio mal con ella, pero ya habia comido, no habia otra forma de remediar lo ocurrido a menos que...

La morena corrió al baño para meterse el dedo indice a la boca para devolver todo. Cuando lo hizo, se sintió mal de nuevo con ella misa. De nuevo lo había hecho. Se puso a pensar sobre lo que había hecho y lo que hizo que lo hiciera y llego a una errónea conclusión: _"no comeré nada hasta que Phineas me diga que soy linda". _Que gran error . _"Ademas, si Liz murió fue por vomitar no por dejar de comer. No me pasara nada"_

Durante dos meces así fue. Georgina seguía vomitando e Isabella no comía nada, todo en secreto hasta un día cualquiera de noviembre, ya casi diciembre.

Ya casi era casi hora del receso y la clase que el grupo tenia a esa hora estaba libra, pues el maestro había faltado por un grave caso de diarrea (no mas detalles). Isabella estaba en su banco con la cabeza recargada en la mesita con los ojos cerrados, no era por estar dormida, si no que estaba desmallada de no haber comido nada durante una semana completa. Nada la despertó hasta que alguien le lanzo por accidente un jugo de uva. Isabella se levanto con poca energia y camino al baño para limpiarse, cuando llego escucho unos sonidos raros, asustada, la chica fue al rescate de la persona que resulto ser Georgina intentando vomitar

—¿Porque haces eso? Prometiste que jamas volverias a hacerlo

—Porque no quiero ser gorda. Ademas no tienes de que quejarte ¡Tu tambien lo haces! Si no explica como estas asi de delgada. No me digas que con duro ejercicio, tomar agua y hacer dieta, tampoco me creo lo de las cremitas ni las pastillas del metabol

Isabella no sabia que decir, desde el primer día de clases se había protegido con un escudo de mentiras, pero ahora no tenia otra alternativa que la verdad

—Yo dije que jamas vomitaría, pero no que no dejaría de comer. No me gusta vomitar, te daña el esmalte de los dientes y te los deja mas amarillos que Bob Esponja

—No es cierto

—A ver, sonríe...— Pidió Isabella y Georgina le sonrió para que notara que sus dientes eran blancos, pero en realidad eran los mas sucios que Isabella habia visto en toda su vida—¿Me prestas tus lentes de corazón un minuto?

—Si, ten—Dijo y le presto sus lentes a Isabella

—Mother Of God—Dijo abriendo los ojos como platos, bajando un poquito la cabeza y los lentes—¿Me salio bien la imitación?

—Te salio excelente

—Yo dije que jamas vomitaría, pero no que no dejaría de comer. No me gusta vomitar, te daña el esmalte de los dientes y te los deja mas amarillos que Bob Esponja

—No es cierto

—A ver, sonríe...— Pidió Isabella y Georgina le sonrió para que notara que sus dientes eran blancos, pero en realidad eran los mas sucios que Isabella habia visto en toda su vida—¿Me prestas tus lentes de corazón un minuto?

—Si, ten—Dijo y le presto sus lentes a Isabella

—Mother Of God—Dijo abriendo los ojos como platos, bajando un poquito la cabeza y los lentes—¿Me salio bien la imitación?

—Te salio excelente

—Y hablando en serio... ¿Como puedes subir fotos a tu facebook con esos dientes?

—Tengo Photoshop, cavernicola

—Mmm... Yo prefiero Photoscape, es mas sencillo

Georgina volteo los ojos y salio del baño e Isabella corrio a acompañarla

—¿Como puedes seguir con eso?—Le pregunto Isabella—¿Nunca te ha dado miedo ahogarte?

—Mas bien ¿Tu porque lo haces? ¿Te sientes gorda? ¿'El' no te quiere? No me respondas. La suerte da la vuelta de una forma horrible ¿No crees?—Finalizo Georgina y entro al salon

Isabella se quedo callada y quieta afuera del salón de clases hasta que hablo para ella misma

—Si, de una manera horrible

* * *

><p><strong>Yo:¡Comenzamos con G.A.L.L.E.T.I.T.A! De invitado tenemos a otro maestro, odia las faldas largas y ama las cortas, damas y caballeros ¡El chocorroll!<strong>

**michelle-hitthelights (M): ¡Bravo, otra victima! digo... ¡Invitado!**

**Chocorroll (C):Gracias por si recibimiento, raras chicas con pantalon de mezclilla**

** M: son mejores los pantalones,son geniales**

**Yo:Si, el viento te levanta la falda y se te ven los chones**

**Chocoroll: Esa es la idea...**

**Yo:emm... ahora con las preguntas, tu primer michelada**

**M:¿cual es tu pasatiempo en la escuela?**

**C: Enseñar y que me enseñen,hablo de educacion fisica en lo primero, como jugar beisbol y todo eso**

**M:se ve que gusta mucho la educacion fisica **

**Yo: Ahora mi pregunta... ¿que pregunto? diablos acabo de gastar mi pregunta en esto **

C:** Es cierto que prometen pagar mil dolares y no pagan nada?**

**M: es Bella**,**ella es la que hace los tratos**

**Yo: es Michelle, ella te paga con vales de despensa. Oye, y ¿el chocoroll? ya se fue...un momento... ¡se llevo mi alcancia!**

**M:¡la mia también!**

**Yo:Este... si, el chocorrol se las llevo... tambien la tuya ejem...** **Bueno, no le compartiremos mas de nuestas G.A.L.L.E.T.I.T.A.S**

**M: ni le daremos vales de despensa**

**A responde Reviews**

**Kavii: Si, fue el capitulo mas triste que he escrito :'(**

**Alquimistaarcano77: Yo igual he leído fics de el e igual han sido demasiado para mi. Si, pero Isaac seria el heroe porque nadie quiere al Chocoroll**

**Luso96: Yo no sabia lo de Zuperizzy D: Se estan yendo mis autoras favoritas NO ES JUSTO u.u y si, Phineas es un caso perdido, pero tal vez el titulo del próximo capitulo te diga algo e.e**

****¿Y Phineas? No se donde se habra metido, pero esta muy pensativo porque...** "Phineas tiene extraños sentimientos" **Proximo capitulo, ya nos acercamos a los ultimos

No olviden el acetato


	6. Phineas tiene extraños sentimientos

**Hola :3 Perdón si me tarde, pero se puede decir que a comparación de algunas personas en fanfiction yo aun 'estoy chiquita' y tengo que ir aun a la escuela y tengo dos toneladas de tarea por día. Antes de leer, me gustaría que vieran unos dibujos muy mal hechos, pero son partes que aparecerán en este capitulo o en otros ****próximos, el link es: bellawacko. deviantart. com**

**Quiero pedir disculpas por repetir una parte en el capitulo anterior, accidentalmente lo copie y pegue y tal vez confundí a algunas personas. También me disculpo por la mala ortografía del capitulo anterior, pero se me 'fuckeo' la computadora donde escribía y ahora escribo en el editor de FF y créanme que no es nada bonito...**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**

* * *

><p><strong>"Phineas tiene raros sentimientos"<strong>

**"En la guerra y el amor se vale todo... menos aceptar derrota y 'sobarse'"**

* * *

><p>En la ultima clase no fue fácil para Isabella y lo curioso es que de todas las clases esa es la mas fácil. Era taller e Isabella estaba en el taller mas fácil (pero inútil) de la secundaria: Mecanografía. Tenia cansancio y se estaba durmiendo, cuando al fin pudo tener un poco de fuerzas tuvo varios errores, ya que su taller quedaba al lado del taller de cocina, que irónicamente Georgina estudiaba ahí. El olor del pastel de vainilla viajaba desde la ventana hasta la nariz de Isabella, lo que le provocaba errores en su escrito. En lugar de "La confianza en exceso provoca errores al escribir" escribió "Dos huevos, una taza de leche, cacao, polvo para hornear, una cucharadita de vainilla. Mezclar todos los ingredientes en un plato grande y hondo..."<p>

Al llegar al colectivo, al no tener otra alternativa, Isabella se tuvo que sentar con Georgina, pues como fue la ultima que llego al transporte solo quedaba un espacio vació y era al lado de la pelirroja que llevaba sus lentes de corazón. Ella los usaba no para presumir, si no para sentirse invisible. No eran mucho de su agrado, de niña los usaba y le gustaba, pero ahora no le emocionaba tanto. El colectivo arranco a su primer destino y también comenzó la platica

— ¿Tienes hambre?—Pregunto Georgina como si fuera cualquier cosa

— Demasiada— Respondió y escucho como su estomago rugía como una novia celosa viendo a su novio hablar con una desconocida

—¿Piensas comer?

—Quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo... de solo pensar en como me vera en el futuro hasta una manzana me atormenta

—Puedes comer un poco de piña...

—¿Piña?

—Si, piña—Dijo la pelirroja—Quema la grasa

—Pero odio la piña... cuando la como siento rara la lengua y no me gusta

Después de cinco minutos de silencio entre las dos, Isabella decidió hablar

—¿Por que haces esto?

—¿Hacer que?

—Esa obsesión de ser delgadisíma, tu ya estas demasiado delgada

—Pero quiero evitar ser gorda—Explico la pelirroja —Yo no quiero acabar como esa señora

Al decir eso, Georgina apunto a una señora que sacaba una bolsa de basura. Al ver lo que sucedía, Isabella sintió rabia y unas ganas casi incontrolables de golpear a Georgina, pero por mas que quisiera hacerlo, no lo haría. Isabella enojada se paro de su asiento y cuando estubo a punto de abrir la boca, el transporte paro repentinamente, provocnado que Isabella se cayera y golpeara la cabeza de sandia partida

Georgina dio una risa ligera, ya que esas cosas le resultaban un tanto 'graciosas'. A Isabella cada vez se le hacia mas grande la burbuja de rabia y enojo en su garganta que estaba a punto de reventar, pero el conductor habló

—Llegamos. Que tengas lindo lunes

Isabella apretando dientes y puños agarro su mochila y con una mirada asesina hacia la nada bajo del colectivo, cruzo el patio delantero y entro a su casa. Arrojo la mochila al piso y fue recibida por su chihuahua Pinky. Con miles de insultos en su mente que deseaba dárselos en cara a Georgina se sento en el sofa e intento controlarse, pero una animada voz la interrumpió

—¿Adivina que, Isa? ¡Llegue temprano! —Saludo Vivian

—¿Te dieron el día libre?

—No, el FBI detuvo a mi jefe así que no tendré trabajo por unos días, pero con paga, por supuesto

—¿En serio? ¿Porque detuvieron a tu jefe? —Pregunto Isabella interesada —¿Mató? ¿Robó?

—¡No! Descargo una película gratis —Aclaro Vivian —¿Tienes tarea?

—No, ya acabaron de calificar —Dijo Isabella —El viernes comienzan las vacaciones de invierno. Tengo sueño... ire a dormir un rato

La chica aun enojada se fue a su recamara. Parecía tranquila al sentarse en su cama, pero después de tres segundos agarro su esponjada almohada y se tapo la boca con ella para dar el grito de su vida, para sacar el coraje que llevaba dentro de ella.

"¿¡Como pudo decir eso de mi mamá!" Pensó Isabella "¿¡Que esa chica no tiene respeto!. Quisiera acabar con este problema, no me hubieran molestado los primeros insultos de Georgina si tan solo Phineas..."

Y de repente una idea se le hizo en la mente. Frunció el ceño y apreto los puños

—Phineas...—Gruñó Isabella entre dientes

Mientras tanto...

En la residencia Flynn-Fletcher

Ferb hacia tarea mientras Phineas descansaba, pues este había acabado sus trabajos pendientes. El miraba el techo de su mientras pensaba que hacer para poder matar el tiempo, casi era diciembre, lo que le deba oportunidades infinitas para hacer del frió algo divertido, pero lo curioso es que había calor. Era un calor inusual, pero no de esos de 99 grados que hasta puede hacer a una persona estar en ropa interior recién bañada en frente de la computadora con aire acondicionado encendido, si no el calor inusual que no debería de haber en finales de noviembre. Había 28 grados. ¿Como podía haber calor estando en invierno? **(N:/ True Story)**

Algo le impedía pensar en algo para matar el tiempo, y no era el calor, si no un pensamiento que le bloqueaba la mente como el colesterol a las arterias. Ese pensamiento se convirtió en preocupación que obstruía su mente como los vídeo juegos obstruían las palabras de una chica a su novio. Esa preocupación era Isabella

—Oye, Ferb ¿No has notado algo diferente a Isabella últimamente?—Pregunto Phineas

—Mmm... Si, creo que se tiño el pelo de verde, buena elección—Dijo Ferb abriendo la boca por primera y ultima vez en el día

—No se lo pinto, su pelo esta igual... hablo de su forma de ser, casi no habla ni sonríe tanto como antes—Dijo Phineas algo preocupado—Y casi le puedo ver los huesos. Tal vez le paso algo malo

Mientras mas hablaba de eso, mas calor le daba y sentia casi 40 grados, cuando en realidad el clima no llegaba ni a 30 grados, pero sentía algo en su interior que hacia que el calor se sintiera mas calor, tanto que hasta le dio unas ganas incontrolables de una limonada o un helado, asi que decidio ir por un helado en su heladeria favorita.

El pelirrojo se paro, tomo un dinero de un cajón y se fue a una heladería que no quedaba ni a unas cuadras de su casa. Entro al lugar y con una sonrisa saludo al encargado del lugar, a quien le pidió un banana split. Al recibirlo, escucho unas voces algo conocidas}

—¿Te gusta el helado? ¡Pues come helado!—Dijo una de las voces, que resultaba ser Buford

—¡Por favor, ya para! ¡Odio el de vainilla!—Dijo Baljeet

Buford estaba ensuciando a Baljeet con helado. Su forma favorita de torturarlo era poniendo el helado en la mesa , tomar a Baljeet del cabello y arrojare su cabeza a donde estaba el postre congelado. No se cansaba de eso. Phineas decidió sentarse en la misma mesa que ellos.

—Hola—Saludo Phineas

—Hola, Phineas—Saludo Baljeet

—No hables y come helado—Dijo el bravucón y le arrojo el banana split de Phineas a la cabeza

—Hace frió...

—¡Oye! era mi banana split...—Dijo Phineas, pero luego bajo la cabeza y pensó 'Ya que...'. Regreso la preocupación de Isabella y se noto en su cara

—Oye, Phineas ¿Te pasa algo?—Pregunto Baljeet

—¡Cállate! —Lo calló Buford y le arrojo un helado en la entre pierna —Oye, cabeza de pizza, te vez triste

—Descuida, no estoy triste. Solo algo confuso o preocupado

—¿Porque? —Pregunto el hindú

— Cállate y disfruta el helado derretido —Dijo Buford batiéndole helado en el cabello —y ¿Porque estas triste?

—Es Isabella — Respondió el pelirrojo— Últimamente, esta algo diferente. Casi le puedo ver los huesos y esta triste o de mal humor todo el tiempo, como si le hubiera pasado algo malo. Me preocupa

—Oh, solo eso... —Dijo Buford con un aire algo decepcionante

—¿Como que solo eso?

—Bueno, creí que ya te habías dado cuenta de... olvídalo

—¿Cuenta de que?

—Jeet, que opinas ¿Se lo digo o que se de cuenta el? —Le pregunto Buford al chico manchado de helado

—Pues yo pienso que...

—¡Come helado! —Lo volvio a callar Buford y le arrojo un helado de limon a la espalda —Se lo diré de todas formas.

—¿Decirme que?—Pregunto Phineas confundido

—Te lo diré muy directamente...—Dijo Buford tranquilamente y luego se agarro a Phineas de la playera y lo sacudió—Que, no, notas, que, estas, e,na, mo, ra, do, de, I, sa, be,lla

Buford lo dijo con cada palabra cortando como haciendo una canción. Phineas se sintio molesto. Tal vez por la sacudida que le dio Buford, o tal vez por esa canción en voz altísima. Pero lo mas probable era porque tenia razón...

* * *

><p><strong>YO:Bueno, es hora de G.A.L.L.E.T.I.T.A, de invitado especial tenemos a alguien que ya conocemos ¡Buford, el bravucon! <strong>** Bueno... como viste, tuvite un poco mas de protagonismo en este capitulo ****¿Cual fue tu parte favorita? Te luciste**

**B: Lo que mas me gusta; maltratar a Baljeet. ****cuando le arroje el helado en la entre pierna fue genial, ****nunca había disfrutado tanto el helado**

**M: ¡¿Y aun así dices ser buen chico?**

**B: Pero soy un buen chico, ¿Te lo explico a golpes?**

**M:ejem... ¿Quieres vales de despensa?**

**Dicho esto, Buford se puso a corretear a Michelle hasta que el bravucón se trompezo y callo noqueado al suelo y Michelle se trompieza con Buford y cae noqueada junto a el.**

**Yo: Uh... ¿Como se lo digo a su mamá? Bueno, hora de contestar reviews**

**Alquimistaarcano77: ****¿Hija de que? Dilo, tranquilo, esto es clasificación T, puedes decir lo que quieras e.e. Esta enfermedad es un problema y es justo como tu lo describes, la gente que pasa por eso suele sufrir mucho e incluso toma años de terapia y aun así aun piensan en vomitar su comida :(**

**Luso96**:** Muchas gracias me esmero mucho en que me quede bien ****¿Cual foro? e.e yo nunca voy a los foros y no me entero de nada**

**PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV: **** Hola e.e xD Si, es una lastima que muchos se estén yendo de FF. Iba a hacer un equipo con 2 personas pero me dejaron... FOREVER ALONE. Si, conozco los memes xD. Gracias por apreciar la ortografía y redacción, batallo algo para que me guste el resultado :D**

**Adiós y no olviden el acetato**


	7. Besos, besos

**Hola y bienvenidos al antepenúltimo capitulo de este fic 8D Muchas gracias a todos por leer :) Bueno, este fic esta dividido en unas etapas, esta y el capitulo anterior es la etapa dedicada a Isabella & Phineas, la siguiente es la etapa final, que igual dura dos capítulos. Ah, si, el nombre del capitulo es solo el nombre de una canción que me inspiro para el capitulo, no crean que va a haber besos (de hecho, lo menos que quiero hacer es poner romance...) No pondré la letra de la canción (siento que le quita algo e.e)**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: "Besos, besos"<strong>

**El amor se puede comparar con una droga. Un caso es el de Isabella, que se volvió tan adicta a esa 'droga' que ahora que necesita una 'des-adicción' no puede dejar de enviciarse **

* * *

><p>Phineas se sentía algo molesto. Tal vez por la sacudida o la cancionsita de Buford, pero también porque tenia razón...<p>

El tenia ese pensamiento desde hace tiempo, pero prefería ignorarlo. Quería pensar que estaba enfermo o solo lo que le pasaba era por estar cerca de una chica. El intentaba no pensar que estaba enamorado o que le gustaba Isabella, tal vez por no querer crecer o por no perder a su mejor amiga por un sentimiento que el esperaba que fuera pasajero. Pero no podía ignorar esos sentimientos. Tal vez era hora de admitir que estaba enamorado de Isabella, o al menos que le gustaba.

Después de la sacudida que le dio Buford, el se dejo caer en su asiento y se quedo viendo a sus dos amigos. Baljeet se limpiaba el helado mientras que Buford miraba fijamente a Phineas esperando a que admitiera lo que sentía. Y si no lo admitía, al menos le haría saber que Isabella si sentía eso. Phineas solo esperaba a que alguno de los tres tocara un tema diferente. Baljeet no pensaba hacerlo, pues si hablaba Buford lo torturaría con el helado, pero si Phineas cambiaba de tema, Buford seria el encargado de regresar al tema anterior. Era o hablar de Isabella o hablar de Phineas. No había otra forma}

Mientras tanto...

Isabella miraba al techo mientras se quejaba. Le estaba echando la culpa a Phineas, pues era lo mas fácil que podía hacer, aunque también en cierta forma tenia un razón. El la ilusiono durante años y al final sus palabras la hirieron haciendo que ella cayera bajo.

—Quiero llorar...—Soltó Isabella—Dejar de comer, resistirme al hambre, que se me vean las piernas como si fueran de pollo... Todo por Phineas, que ni se da cuenta y nunca lo hará y... ¿Porque hablo sola?

Isabella se dejo caer en su cama. Sentía muchas emociones chocándole en ella. Sentía que le habían robado la razón, taladrado el corazón, oxidado la ilusión y empedrado su riñón. Isabella se puso a pensar ¿Como podía sentir amor por Phineas si el fue el que le hizo daño? por así decirlo. Gracias a sus palabras, ella había mentido durante mucho tiempo; si no fuer por Phineas ella no sabría mentir. La pelinegra se sentía como una 'gringa' en Irak que perdió la guerra.

—¿¡Como lo puedo querer tanto?—Dijo Isabella casi gritando—Oh...de nuevo hablo sola

Si, Phineas le había hecho daño pero... ¿Como podía seguir en ella? Isabella se puso boca abajo de la cama. Sentía como unas gagas se clavaban en su espalda, pero en vez de dagas ella sentía que lo que se le estaba clavando en su espalda eran besos, o eso era como lo describiría Isabella. No era que en verdad le estuvieran clavando dagas, si no que eso podía sentir con tantas emociones que le chocaban en ella.

Isabella se sentó en su cama y frunció el seño.

—¡Lo voy a llamar!—Dijo decidida y tomo su celular para mercar unos números.

La espera parecía eterna, como si Phineas jamas fuera a contestar el celular. Los "tin tin" de tono de espera retumbaban en la cabeza de Isabella. Ella tenia un dialogo preparado "Si sientes algo por mi mas que una simple amistad, dímelo, ya que por  tu culpa estoy en la peor situación de mi vida. Si no sientes nada, de una vez dime, pero la amistad contigo jamas sera igual, claro, si es que aun habrá amistad entre nosotros"

Creía estar decidida, pero paso algo...

—¿Hola?—Contesto Phineas al teléfono

Isabella se quedo sin habla, colgó el teléfono y lo arrojo a un montón de ropa

—Tu veneno esta conmigo—Dijo Isabella acostándose en la cama

Isabella quería dejar de querer tanto a Phineas, era una decisión, pero era algo muy difícil.

Mientras tanto...

Phineas aun estaba callado y Buford lo observaba para que 'soltara la sopa' mientras que Baljeet se limpiaba el helado de limón de la espalda

—¡Vamos!¡Di algo!—Ordenó Buford

Phineas se puso nervioso y miro a la derecha e izquierda, en busca de ayuda. El sabia que si, definitivamente estaba enamorado de Isabella, pero no lo quería admitir. Entre tanto nervio solo pudo decir cosas sin sentido

—¡Macarrón!—Grito Phineas, confundiendo a Buford y a Baljeet

—¿Macarrón?—Preguntó Buford

—Si, macarrón

Buford miro a Phineas confuso

—¿Macarrón?—Volvió a preguntar Buford

—Chacarrón

—¿Chacarrón?

—Si, Chacarrón, Macarrón

Buford se tapo la frente con la palma de la mano

—Ya perdió el cerebro...

—Y el gusto musical—Dijo Baljeet

—¿Porque no comes helado?— Preguntó Buford y le arrojo un helado de vainilla a las piernas—Oye... ¿Y Phineas?

Efectivamente, Phineas ya se había ido para 'safarse' de la incomoda situacion

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento que sea corto, pero tuve algunos problemas, mismo problemas por los que en este capitulo no <strong>**habrá G.A.L.L.E.T.I.T.A... wow, siempre batallo para escribirlo e.e**

**Ahora contestare los reviews, que aora son muchos :D Bueno, eso digo yo e.e**

**Luso96: xDD mi pervertida mente me hizo mal pensar 'que harán Phineas e Isabella' ._. ok no e.e Me inspire para la parte del helado cuando comía helado y se me caía siempre que quería comer ._.**

**Alquimistaarcano77:  Gracias por apreciar el detalle de la ley SOPA, al principio dude en ponerlo. Y también gracias por apreciar el detalle del calor, intento hacerlo lo mas real que puedo**

**Sele Gc: ¡GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAS! ¡Cuando leí tu review no me lo pude creer! Y a mi que siempre me dio miedo escribir fics e.e**

**Doof-fan: Gracias por apreciar los detalles de la vida real, como ya lo dije, intento hacerlo lo mas real que puedo :D **

**(BellaWacko le da la vuelta a una hoja de papel donde vienen escritos los reviews y abre los ojos como platos... bueno, tampoco para taaanto)**

**¡Zuperizzy!: ¡Regresaste! Aunque ya no escribirás, eso es lo triste, ya me había emocionado u.u Problemas con los padres, la misma causa por la que IsabellaLovesick se fue de FF :'( Mis padres saben que escribo, pero no saben que, como, cuando ni que escribo ._.**

**Eso es todo, Próximo capitulo "Delirio de Diciembre". No olviden el acetato**


	8. Delirio de Diciembre

**Hola y bienvenidos al penúltimo capitulo de "Deriva" Me gustaría aprovechar este espacio para hacerle una publicidad a mi amiga, compañera en G.A.L.L.E.T.I.T.A y en el crimen, michelle-hitthelights, para que lean su primer fanfic 'La ultima hoja' sera corto, pero entretenido y real.**

**Los personajes son de Dan Povenmire y de Jeff "Swampy" marsh**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8:<strong>

**"Delirio de diciembre"**

**"Yo en el mundo me sentía una persona mas, pero anhelaba ser el mundo para una persona"**

* * *

><p>Georgina estaba en la casa de Angela para averiguar cuantos grados habría en la semana, ya que estaban mas que ansiosas por las vacaciones de diciembre. Georgina estaba acostada en la cama de su amiga mirándose las puntas del cabello pelirrojo mientras que su rubia amiga investigaba las próximas temperaturas. Lo que querían ver era que durante toda la semana las temperaturas fueran de 4 grados, pero con casi 30 eso era una misión imposible. Ellas dos estaban muy aburridas<p>

—¿Mañana va a haber frío?—Preguntó Georgina

—No, va a haber 20 grados—Contestó Angela

—y... ¿El miércoles?

—Toda la semana estará de 18 a 27 grados, tendremos que asistir a la escuela—Se lamentó Angela, pero luego miro la computadora y se dio cuenta de algo—No es cierto, va a haber dos días en que el día estará a 5 grados y lloviendo

—¿En serió? ¿Cuales?—Preguntó Georgina sentándose en la cama emocionada

— Sábado y domingo...—Dijo Angela decepcionada—Bueno... cambiando un poco de tema, ¿Irás a la fiesta navideña de tu escuela?

—No lo se, puede ser, a lo mejor, quien sabe...—Contestó Georgina poniéndose un sombrero roto de Angela y moviendo la mano en su frente

Imitaciones como esas eran las que animaban a Angela a seguir siendo amiga de Georgina, si ella no fuera así de graciosa a veces o si no se hubieran conocido desde siempre, ya serian unas desconocidas.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bueno, eso es todo, adiós y no olviden el acetato!<strong>

... (ahora llenare tu cabeza con mensajes subliminales...)

**¡Mentira! ¡que siga la función!**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, en la secundaria...<p>

Vaipolor, como asesor del salón, debía organizar el convivió que los estudiantes tendrían en navidad. Era la ultima semana de clases antes de navidad, por lo que la fiesta no tardaría en llegar. O eso creían todos.

El profesor, en su típica versión de enojado amargado, llego a la ultima hora con un anuncio para los estudiantes

—¡Muy bien, adolescentes subnormales, no habrá posada este año!—Gritó el maestro sin piedad al pobre chico al que casi le revienta los tímpanos por su grito. Todos los estudiantes se comenzaron a escandalizar y quejar—¡ Cállense!—Palabra mágica para que todos callaran—¡No va a haber convivió porque yo...

—¿Tiene diarrea?—Preguntó un chico

—¿Tiene la gripe porcina?

—¿Es superman?

—A todas sus preguntas... sí, pero no es por eso, si no porque mi querida hija regresa de Tangamandapio—Explico Vaipolor y saco una foto de su hija enojada, foto que miró con los ojos emocionados—Aaaah, Tangamandapio, es mi pueblo natal. Un hermoso pueblito con crepúsculos arrebolados...

—Oh no...—Dijo alguien en voz baja—Ya va a empezar con su monologo...

Si, lo dij en voz baja, pero no tan baja...

—¿¡Quién dijo eso!—Preguntó Vaipolor enojado

Todos comenzaron a apartarse, mirar y señalar a Irving, quien intentaba salvarse de la situación apuntando a Baljeet

—Chismosos—Se quejó Irving enojado y se cruzó de brazos —Pero, no es lo que cree, Phineas y Ferb pueden organizar la fiesta

Vaipolor crujió dedos

—¿Como dijiste?

—Dije que Phineas y Ferb pueden...

—¡Ya se lo que dijiste!—Grito Vaipolor—¡Pero esos dos solo son unos chiquillos que no saben ponerse una botarga de el dinosaurio morado para entretener!

—Em... Profesor Vaipolor—Interrumpió Phineas—Lamento recordarle que gracias a nosotros, la graduación de nuestra hermana Candace salio perfecta, y usted la quería cancelar

—¡Eso es cierto!—Dijo Irving y se paro de su lugar para dar un discurso—Phineas y Ferb no son parte de la diversión, ellos son la diversión. Phineas y Ferb lo pueden todo, todo, hasta lavar sus calcetines. Si Ty Pennington y su equipo pueden destruir una casa y hacer otra en su lugar en una semana ¿Porque ellos no pueden hacer una fiesta en cuatro días?

Todos se quedaron mirando a Irving, todos muy callados por 45 segundos...

—Estas castigado—Rompió el silencio Vaipolor

Sonó el timbre y todos abandonaron el salón de clases. Y cambio de hora significa "Cambio de humor" para Vaipolor, quien de repente se puso a llorar.

—Oh, no, Ferb...—Dijo Phineas en voz baja antes de salir— rápido, antes de que nos tome como pañuelo como la ultima vez

Pero fue demasiado tarde, cuando Phineas y Ferb estaban solo a un paso de salir, al ser los últimos, Vaipolor los llamo

—Phineas, Ferb, vengan un momento...—Pidió Vaipolor con la voz cortada. El no tenía razón para llorar, solo era su calendario de ánimos — Verán, tengo que contarles algo que me paso en Tangamandapio... Aaah, Tangamandapio, es mi pueblo natal. Un hermoso pueblito con crepúsculos arrebolados...

Y así fue como Phineas y Ferb se quedaron a escuchar el aburrido relato de como un elefante aplasto las palomitas de Vaipolor en el circo, cosa que no era gran cosa, pero cuando se trataba de su horario de ánimos hasta que le digan que se va a caer un color verde lo hace llorar

—Y lo que más me da tristeza es que mi madre trabajó muy duro para conseguir el dinero para esas palomitas... ¡y un elefante los aplastó!—Dijo Vaipolor para soltarse a llorar y cambiar de tema—Pero ahora hay cosas mas trágicas en el mundo, ¡Solo miren este salón!

Al principio, los chicos lo tomaron como un insulto, pues ellos entendieron que los estudiantes no eran los mejores que el maestro podía tener. Hasta que Vaipolor volvió a abrir la boca apestosa a sandwich de cebolla y atún

—Al pobre Buford Van Stomm se le perdió su pecesito el el océano, Baljeet Rai saco un 9.5 en matemáticas avanzadas, Lola Mento tiene un diente chueco, Alan Brito Delgado sufre para correr porque le duelen las piernas...—Y Vaipolor continuó hablando sobre los detalles de los estudiantes hasta llegar a la última: Isabella—Isabella Garcia-Shapiro da menos sombra que antes, la pobre esta muy delgada...

Eso llamó la atención de Phineas, quien estaba casi dormido por el monologo de su profesor

—Muy delgada...—Dijo Phineas recordando la última vez que vio a Isabella. Si, la pobre estaba mas delgada que las porciones de carne que dan en las hamburguesas del McDonald's

Phineas comenzaba a pensar en ella muy preocupadamente, pesó que le debía pasar algo horrible para estar así de delgada. Pero recordó algo; su madre. ¡Llevaban casi una hora ahí dentro esperando a que Vaipolor dejara de hablar! Su mamá debía de estar preocupada. Se despidieron y finalmente quedaron en el acuerdo de que los chicos organizarían la fiesta.

Los pocos días pasaron rápido y el día de la fiesta navideña del salón llego...

* * *

><p><strong>Yo:Ahora no miento cuando digo que eso es todo ._. Y también quería que aprovecharan para desearle feliz cumpleaños atrasado por un día a mi ayudante en G.A.L.L.E.T.I.T.A: michelle-hitthelights! por cierto... ¿Donde esta ella?<strong>

**BellaWacko escucha sonidos del sotano y abra una puerta para averiguar. Al abrirla vio unas escaleras que parecian infinitas en la oscuridad y pudo ver a Michelle jugando con unos muñequitos, al parecer, Bella y Michelle**

**Michelle:(muñeca de Michelle) Pero hoy es mi cumpleaños (muñeca de BellaWacko) ¡Pero no te mereces tus vales de despensa!**

**Y de repente, Michelle comenzó a golpear las muñecas entre ellas. BellaWacko cierra la puerta y mira al publico**

**Yo: Esto es mas traumante que la primera vez que vi a mi perrito fapearse a mi oso de peluche... Bueno, a contesta reviews!**

**Kraviii: XD muy pocos reconocen la parodia **

**Alquimistaarcano77: Yo también había escuchado esa frase, pero tampoco recuerdo bien quien fue el que lo dijo.**

**Luso96: Al principio que leí el review de Zuperizzy me puse feliz, pero cuando vi que ya no iba a escribir me puse triste, fueron las mismas razones por las que se fue IsabellaLovesick. Mis padres tampoco saben sobre esta pagina, ni mis amigas ni amigos de la vida real, solo algunos virtuales de Fb :p**

**Lylaxe: Hola e.e Gracias por pasar a dar un review, muchas gracias :D**

**Eso es todo, no olviden el acetato. Próximo capitulo: "Utopía" ¡FINAL!**


	9. Utopía

**HOLAAAAAAA**

** e.e bienvenidos al ultimo capitulo de "Deriva", algo que de lo que seguro no se percataron era que este fic era un yaoi... no es cierto! e.e solo quería bromear ._. (Tal vez no los asuste aquí, pero mas adelante si los vo a asustar -risas malvadas-... me gusta el humor ácido...)Bueno, creo que acabando este capitulo ya puedo respirar tranquila... un momento... ¡Mi tarea de matemáticas! e.e se preguntaran ¿Porque después de este capitulo hay otro, si este es el final? (lector toma un jet pack y se va volando) :p eso lo verán cuando le den click en siguiente capitulo". No crean que estuve hecha bolita en mi cama todo el tiempo (quisiera...) cada día escribí aunque sea un poco de esta capitulo que son mas de 7 mil palabras y regularmente son menos de 2mil ._.**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff Swampy Marsh, solamente Georgina, Angela y Vaipolor son ****míos**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9: Utopía <strong>

**FINAL**

**"Ya no hay sueños de verdad si no se tiene fe" **

* * *

><p>Los estudiantes parecían locos, como si tuvieran gusanos en la espalda y ardillas en los pantalones.<p>

¿Y como no estarlo? si era el último dia de clases de diciembre. Ya solo faltaba menos de una hora para salir, algunos sentían 'garabatos' en si estomago con deseos de salir a hacer algo para divertirse... o llegar a su casa a dormir. Tenían dos semanas libres, sin maestros, sin tarea, sin proyectos, sin preocuparse. Solo carpe diem y hakuna matata.

Las chicas platicaban sobre su aspecto para la fiesta con comentarios como "Tenemos que estar listas a tiempo, son bañarnos, peinarnos, que nuestro vestuario este perfectamente combinado con accesorios y maquillaje... ¡El tiempo no alcanza!" Mientras que los chicos... todo lo contrario, según ellos estaban listos en 5 minutos cuando las chicas pedían 5 horas mas

Isabella usualmente estaba en 'bola' con sus amigos y amigas, pero ahora estaba sentada en el ultimo asiento de la ultima fila, sola. Bueno, hasta que el chico al que ella quería olvidar y sacarse de su corazón para siempre se sentó en frente de ella ¿¡Porque tiene que ser tan difícil!.

—Hola, Isabella—Saludó alegremente Phineas

—Hola—Saludó Isabella intentado parecer desinteresada, volteando a ver un cuaderno que tenia en sus piernas

—Que bien, último día y mas tarde tendremos fiesta—Dijo Phineas ideando cada segundo del día—Sí iras ¿Verdad?

Isabella levantó la mirada y se topo a Phineas mirándola, con sus ojos brillantes y azules hipnotizándola.

El que nada espera nunca sufre desengaños. Salvo algunos pocos poetas y mojes iluminados retirados en lo alto de un monte, los demás si tenemos nuestras ilusiones. Es mas, no es que las tengamos, es que las necesitamos. Alimentan nuestros sueños, nuestras esperanzas y nuestras vidas como una bebida energética con dosis extra de cafeína. Isabella no estaba dispuesta a soñar; aunque todo indicaba que alguien había dejado sus sueños en eterna espera: Phineas

—Claro que iré—Dijo Isabella cayendo en los ojos de Phineas—Nunca me perdería una fiesta organizada por Phineas y Ferb

—Genial—Dijo Phineas y le dedicó una sonrisa a Isabella

Al decir eso, Phineas se fue con sus amigos e Isabella... ¿Con la suya?. Ella no estaba segura que era Georgina verdaderamente;si si amiga, enemiga, conocida o extraterrestre. La pelirroja ya había hecho sufrir mucho a Isabella, le había echado de todo en la cara. Pero como dice Oscar Wilde: Un amigo de verdad te apuñala de frente. Isabella ya no sabia quienes eran sus amigos, pero si que los necesitaba.

—¿Que salida vas a tomar?—Le preguntó Georgina a Isabella. La ultima no entendio

—¿Qué?

—Vas a venir a la fiesta de navidad ¿No? ¿Si sabes que va a haber mucha comida?

"¿¡Como no se me ocurrió eso!" Se gritó Isabella en la cabeza. La chica mantuvo silencio durante un largo tiempo. Las palabras no solo sirven para expresar emociones, también ayudan para alejarte de ellas

—De acuerdo, no contestes

En ese momento, Vaipolor en su versión 'clásica' entró al salón con un sombrero en la mano

—¡Muy bien, todos a sus lugares y callados!—Ordenó Vaipolor—Por órdenes de dos niñitos de nariz extraña me veo obligado a anunciarles del intercambio de regalos.

Vaipolor puso el sombrero en el escritorio y puso unos papelitos dentro de el

—Por orden de numero de lista uno por uno pasen a tomar uno de estos papeles—Continuó hablando Vaipolor—En ellos dice el nombre de la persona a quien deberán darle un regalo para la fiesta

Los estudiantes pasaron uno por uno a tomar un papel, intentando no voltear a ver a Vaipolor, pues este les podía dar un rugido en la cara. Cuando ya todos tenían sus papeles comenzaron a platicar sobre de quien les había tocado y que les regalarían

—¡Silencio!—Ordenó Vaipolor, orden que todos obedecieron en menos de un segundo—no hay excusa para hablar, se supone que son santas  secretos y que todo esta en orden ¿no es así?

—Umm... Profesor—Llamó Irving—Yo tengo un problema, me toco darme un regalo a mi mismo

—Estas castigado

—¿¡Por qué!

—Por cuestionar al maestro ¡Doble castigo!

Irving sabia que lo mejor era quedarse con la boca cerrada. El timbre de salida sonó y todos salieron como vaca locas a la que les abrieron la puerta del corral, o peor aun, como chicos a los que les habían abierto la salida para las vacaciones de navidad. El horario de ese día era diferente, en Estados Unidos usualmente salen de clases a las 4Pm, pero ahora salieron una hora antes. Y otra cosa inusual era que las fiestas se hacían en un sábado en la mañana en el salón, pero ahora era un fiesta organizada por Phineas y Ferb, por lo que todo seria diferente. Ahora tenían todo el gimnasio para los estudiantes de su salón. Así que la fiesta seria ese mismo día a las 7 de la tarde

Aunque Isabella fuera judía y celebrara hanuka, ella no se perdería una fiesta organizada por Phineas y Ferb. Pensó que tal vez es la podía animar, pes ahora estaba triste o desanimada la mayor parte el tiempo. Llego a su casa para empezar a arreglarse, empezó temprano para poder acabar a tiempo, porque igual que todas las chicas, Isabella pensaba que "5 horas no eran suficientes para lucir bien"

Sorprendente mente, hacia frío. El frió ya era algo inusual en invierno, por tanta contaminación que hacia que el clima cambiara de esa manera. Lo más frío que se esperaba serian 15 o 14 grados, pero había 7. Tal vez Isabella no iría a la fiesta, ademas, se empezaba a sentir muy débil. Pero también sentía que necesitaba animarse un poco, no estaría aburrida el resto de su vida. Isabella buscó ropa linda pero para protegerse del frió y encontró un lindo pantalón negro y blusa morada de manga y cuello largo. Con eso y un lindo brazalete le bastaba. A ella no le gustaba mucho maquilarse, de niña lo hacia para jugar, pero ahora no mucho, porque no lo necesitaba, pues ya era muy bonita. En otras ocasiones tal vez un brillo labial...

—¡El tiempo no alcanza!—Se desesperó Isabella al ver cómo su cabello se esponjaba y no lo podía regresar a la 'normalidad'

Después de lavar, secar y peinar su caello, Isabella ya estaba lista

—Y con 30 minutos de ventaja—Se dijo mirando el reloj

La pelinegra bajó las escaleras con sed y decidió servirse un vaso de agua, pero no pudo. No podía levantar el vaso ¿Quien no puede levantar un vaso? No era que se sintiera débil, si no que simplemente no podía

—Ya no tengo sed—Se dijo a ella misma—¡Mamá, ya me voy!

—¡Cuídate mucho, hija!—Le gritó su mamá desde su habitación

Ella decidió no perder el tiempo e irse con 27 minutos de anticipación, tal vez sus amigos necesitaran su ayuda para algunas cosas de la fiesta. La chica montó en su bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear, pero su vista poco a poco se tornaba nublosa, solo podía ver las luces de los vehículos que pasaban delante de ella. Con miedo a ser atropellada, Isabella se dispuso a ir caminando. Poco a poco recuperaba su visión normal, lo que le permitía ir en su bicicleta... si es que y no hubiera llegado a la escuela por segunda vez en el día.

Isabella recargó su bicicleta en la pared de la escuela y entro al lugar. Lo que no se imagino fue que justo cuando entro a la escuela, un chico le robó su bicicleta

—Wiiiiii—exclamó el ladrón

Después de ese largo "Wiiii" solo se escuchan sonidos escandalosos de accidente automivilistico y el "ouch" del chico ladrón al mismo tiempo que una de las ruedas de la bicicleta pasa rodando en frente de la entrada de la escuela.

Isabella caminó al gimnasio, donde se llevaría a cabo el festejo. Ya era tarde, el cielo se veía lindo, las nubes parecían remolinos. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Phineas, que al parecer quería hacer una escultura de hielo. También estaba Ferb, que parecía ser el modelo para la escultura usando una toga blanca como en la antigua Grecia. También estaba Buford, preparando comida como un chef profesional. Mientras tanto, Baljeet inflaba globos, pero todo le salia mal, ya que cada globo que inflaba le reventaba en la cara

—Hola, chicos— Saludó Isabella pasando al lugar

—Hola, Isabella—Contestó Phineas con una sonrrisa

—¿Necesitan ayuda?—Preguntó la chica, quien dejo una bolsa de regalo para el intercambio en una mesa

—Em... sí— Dijo Phineas mirando de derecha a izquierda—Baljeet tiene problemas con inflar los globos

—¡No es cierto!—Retobó Baljeet, quien demostró sus palabras inflando un globo y haciendole un nudo perfecto—¿Ven?

Pero para si desgracia, el globo se reventó en la cara de Baljeet en menos de dos segundos

—Ese fue el ultimo—Dijo Baljeet decepcionado

—Bueno, olvida lo de los globos Isabella—Dijo Phineas—Lo único que nos falta para acabar es poner unos vasos y platos en aquellas dos mesas

Phineas señaló dos mesas largas y sin nada mas que un mantel rojo cubriéndolas. Isabella pudo ver unos vasos y platos desechables en una esquina del gimnasio , así que caminó hacia ellos para ponerlos en su respectivo lugar. Lo malo fue que en el camino se comenzó a marear un poco. Después de acomodar platos y vasos, Isabella salió del gimnasio para ver si alguien llegaba, y si, había alguien; Georgina y otras personas que venían en grupos o solas. Isabella abrió la puerta para que pasaran en cuanto llegaran, ya que estaban varios metros lejos de la entrada.

La pelinegra volteó la cabeza hacia las mesas y casi se volvia loca al ver tanta comida en una sola mesa, había de todo. Y en otra mesa postres. Había una fuente enorme de chocolate, también estaba la escultura de hielo que Phineas había hecho de Ferb en la mesa para las bebidas

"No comas" Fue lo único que pensó Isabella. "Ni siquiera veas la... fuente de chocolate" la pobre casi babea "¡Ya! no pienses el... olor de ese pastel de fresa recién orneado... ¡Basta"...¿Como llego la comida ahí tan rápido?

Isabella se llevó las manos a su cabeza para apretarla fuerte, como si fuera un limón, hasta que fue interrumpida

—¿Donde pongo esto?—Preguntó Georgina, quien tenia una caja pequeñísima en la mano

Isabella se quedo un poco congelada al pensar "Todos me vieron apretar mi cabeza como si quisiera hacer una limonada..." Miró a su alrededor y al parecer Georgina fue la única que vio como la delgada chica se hacia jugo de cerebro

—¿Me puedes contestar?—Preguntó la pelirroja

—Lo siento—Se disculpó Isabella—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada—Dijo Georgina en tono algo molesto al ver a un chico que ponía una bolsa de regalo en una mesa. Georgina hizo la misma acción

—¿Es para el intercambio?—Preguntó Isabella

—No, es para limpiar el baño con mi unicornio—Dijo sarcástica Georgina

"¿Porque últimamente digo tantas tonterías?" Se preguntó Isabella "El hambre no me deja pensar"

—Wow, mira eso—Dijo Georgina. Ella se referia a la mesa de comida y a la de los postres—Cuanta cominda. Y una muy buena escultura de Ferb hecha en hielo para las bebidas ¿No crees?

Al decir eso, volteó a ver a Isabella, pero esta ya no estaba. Regresó la vista a la comida y vio un desastre total de comida hecho por Isabella. La poca gente que había llegado estaba manchada con la comida que Isabella salpicaba. Tiró una de las mesas accidentalmente, la fuente de chocolate cayó de lado, haciendo que el piso se inundara de el delicioso dulce color café. A Isabella no le importo como se veía en ese momento y comenzó a hacer "Angelitos de chocolate" y reía matemáticamente

—¿Isabella? ¡Despierta!—Le gritó Georgina

—¿Que? ¿Estas embarazada? ¿Como? ¿donde? ¿cuando? ¿Por qué?—Dijo Isabella rápidamente sin pensar. Efectivamente, solo soñaba despierta. No había hecho nada—Mejor no respondas esas preguntas, no quiero saber...urg

Isabella miró a su alrededor. Por un segundo ella estaba bañada en chocolate y al otro estaba limpia. Solo un sueño. Ella esperaba no perder el control y hacer el ridículo en frente de todos, o mas bien, en frente de Phineas. Era verdad que ella quería dejar de amarlo, pero no podía. Era muy difícil olvidar a alguien y sacarlo del corazón si pasaste los mejores momentos con él, lo amas desde la infancia y estas forzada a verlo de lunes a viernes siete horas al día, si no es que más. Tirarse a un poso lleno de pirañas es menos doloroso

Más gente comenzó a llegar al lugar. Había buena comida, buena organización, un ornitorrinco, un espectáculo de malos chistes hecho por el profesor Vaipolor, juegos organizados por los hermanos... en pocas palabras, todo era perfecto (A excepción de los chistes del maestro...) Pues era una fiesta organizada por Phineas y Ferb. Todos se divertían... Bueno, todos menos Isabella, que estaba sentada en una esquina del gimnasio mirando todo y preguntándose "¿Por cuanto tiempo debo soportar esto?".

Ella quería ir con sus amigos, pero no podía. Su vista se nublaba nuevamente y no tenia fuerzas. Sentía que en cualquier momento podía no soportar y comer hasta morir o dormirse en el suelo. El sol ya se había ido desde hace algo de tiempo y la fiesta seguía. Vaipolor tomo un micrófono, bajó el volumen de la música y comenzó a hablar, mas bien, a gritar

—¡Voy a llamarlos para que recojan sus regalos del intercambio! ¡Si no llegan a tiempo me los quedo yo!

— Profesor, no es necesario gritar—Interrumpió Irving—Tiene un microfono

—¡No me digas que hacer!—Gritó Vaipolor, tomó una caja de regalo de la mesa y se la arrojo a Irving, quien debilucho cayó al suelo frío—¿Y que no estabas castigado?

Irving se paró y se quedó con cara de cachorrito

—Muy bien, hora de mencionarlos—Vaipolor tomo un regalo y comenzó a decir los nombres

**(Los escribiré de esa manera para que no se revuelvan entre los nombres y si puedo, sacarles una risita :3)**

*De Cindy Entes para Eddy Ficio

*De Elsa Nitario para Elmer Kado

*De Elba Zurita para Omar Ciano

Phineas, distraído vio a Isabella sola y decidió ir con ella. Caminó a la esquina donde estaba su enamorada y se sentó en un lugar al lado de ella

—Hola, Isabella ¿Que estas haciendo?—Preguntó Phineas alegre

—Ho...—Comenzó a decir Isabella, pero fue interrumpida por un rugido de león que salía de su estomago

—Debes de tener mucha hambre

—Claro que n..—De nuevo fue interrumpida por un rugido aun mas fuerte que el de un león; el rugido de una novia celosa

Isabella comenzaba a abrazarse su estomago del hambre que tenia, si vista se ponía cada vez peor y se sentía mareada. Phineas la miro y comenzó a preocuparse. La chica mitad mexicana se había rendid ante el hambre que sentía, pensó que al pararse e ir por aunque sea un poco de fruta ya no se sentiría tan mal. Isabella se paró, pero algo pasó.

Sus piernas comenzaban a temblar y no pudo mantenerse parada. La chica cayó en su silla al lado de Phineas y se volvió a escuchar una tormenta en su estomago, la pobre casi no tenia color

—Isabella ¿Te sientes...?

Phineas no pudo acabar la oración, ya que la cabeza de Isabella aterrizó en su hombro, acción que hizo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara

—¡Isabella! Aquí nos pueden ver...

—No, Phineas—_Tonto—_Me siento mal...

Después de decir eso, se paró nuevamente , pero sus piernas tablaron como espaguetis. Si la vista de Isabella estaba mal, ahora estaba peor, su estomago se encogía y se mareaba. La mente de la pelinegra daba vueltas, podía ver todo lo que la rodeaba; desde los estudiantes divirtiéndose hasta Vaipolor, dándole sus regalos a los chicos pronunciando sus nombres

—De Adyson Sweetwather para Irving... ups, no vino a tiempo, me quedo con el regalo—Habló Vaipolor—Muy bien, el ultimo... de Phineas Flynn para Isabella García-Shapiro

Justamente en ese momento la vista de Isabella, que era nublosa, se volvió completamente negra y la chica cayó al duro suelo. Lo ultimo que recuerda ver fue estar tirada en el suelo con rugidos de león en su estomago, gente acercándose a ella y lo ultimo, que jamas olvidara, el mas preocupado de todos; Phineas, pidiéndole ayuda a Vaipolor. Fue lo que vio Isabella con su mala vista

* * *

><p>Isabella abrió poco a poco los ojos. Se asustó un poco al ver que ella no estaba ni en u casa ni en la fiesta. No tenia su ropa, de eco ni se sentía vestida a pesar de que si lo estaba, pero con una ropa diferente y delgada. "¿Me secuestro el pedobear o que?" se bromeó con sigo misma Isabella, para intentar tranquilizarse un poco.<p>

La chica se quedó pensando en la nada durante un tiempo hasta que el rugido de su estomago la 'despertó'. Isabella miró su ropa y el lugar. En frente de ella estaba una ventana y vio que ya era de noche. La pelinegra trataba de recordar como llegó ahí, donde estaba, quién la trajo a ese lugar, pero no podía, todo estaba al revés. De lo ultimo que pido ver solo tuvo el recuerdo de la cara de Phineas a flor de piel. Isabella miró bien el ligar y se dio cuenta de donde estaba

—Esto es un hospital—se dijo—¿Pero qué...?

De nuevo intentaba recordar lo que pasaba, pero todo daba vueltas en su cabeza u estaba mas revuelto que un plato de cereal

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?" se preguntó Isabella "¿Y porque me caí?" se preguntó Isabella. Ella no 'cayó', mas bien, se desmayó. De nuevo, intentó recordar que había pasado en la fiesta. Solo recordaba haber ayudado con los platos, alucinar con la comida y estar con el estomago mas vació que la mente de París Hilton (Si ofendí, no me odien, mi única intención era ser creativa ^^;).

Intentó que todo eso cuadrara en su mente y lo logró, al principio no lo quería aceptar, aunque ella ya lo sabia y se lo repetía constantemente en su cabeza.

"Tengo anorexia" se dijo a ella misma en la mente "No comí nada y me desmaye" Dio un gran suspiro "Pero esta no es la primera vez que me desmayo y ... ¿Estar en un hospital por desmayarme?"

—¿Cree que ya este bien?—Se escuchó una voz afuera del cuarto donde estaba Isabella

"Phineas" Pensó ella, reconoció la voz en un segundo

Una enfermera abrió la puerta del cuarto y miró a Isabella

—¿Te sientes bien?—Preguntó la mujer—¿Necesitas algo?

—Si... no... no se, em...—Balbuceó Isabella

—En cualquier cosa, solo dime—Dijo la enfermera y se fue

Cuando la mujer se marchó, Phineas aprovechó para entrar al cuarto. Se veía ligeramente cansado, pero para su fortuna había una silla al lado de donde estaba Isabella y decidió sentarse ahí. Isabella no sabia que decir, pronunció lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza

—¿Que fue lo que pasó?—Preguntó Isabella

—Te desmayaste—Comenzó a decir el pelirrojo—el doctor de la escuela te iba a llevar solamente a la enfermería, pero cuando te cargó te notó muy ligera, así que antes de despertarte te pesaron y estabas un 38% abajo del peso normal... y eso es muy grave... En esos casos debes venir al hospital y aquí estas

Isabella no sabia que decir ni hacer. "Mi prima muere y yo estoy en el hospital ¿Que mas tiene que pasar para aprender la lección?" pensó Isabella. Guardó silencio por unos segundos, perdida entre sus pensamientos

—Pero no eres la única—Dijo Phineas—Georgina esta en el cuarto de al lado

Isabella se quedó sorprendida

—¿Ella también se desmayó?—Preguntó Isabella

—Casi se come la mesa de postres con todo y mantel, comió tanto de golpe que se desmayo, el doctor la cargo, estaba muy ligera y se repite la historia

Isabella estuvo al borde de la muerte, solo de esa manera se dio cuenta de que se podía perder de mucho y que la suerte, aunque siempre este con ella, le podía hacer una jugada mala y darle la espalda como un amante infiel. Se dio cuenta de que lo que hacia era una tontería que le impedía hacer su vida y que interrumpiría sus planes, pasatiempos y momentos indos con la gente que quiera 'para mañana' cuando el momento perfecto fue ayer.

Todo había sido por él amor que ella sentía a Phineas, pero ¿Que ella ni tenia fe en todo lo que ella hacia por él, su larga amistad, el afecto que ambos se tienen y los mementos lindos de ambos? Ese era un sueño de verdad y ya no hay sueños de verdad si no se tiene fe. "Un día de estos voy a vender mi alma" pensó "Pero nadie me la va a comprar..."

Isabella tenía en su poder unos lentes color rosa, aunque ella no lo sabia. De hecho, todos tenemos en nuestro poder esos lentes y pocos somos los quien nos damos cuenta. Los usamos en dos momentos de la vida... y de la muerte. La primera es cunado nos enamoramos. Uno ve a esa persona a travez de esos lentes de color rosa; se perdonan errores, defectos, malos hábitos y demás cosas. De esa forma ese es el ser mas 'perfecto' del mundo, como si fuera una mezcla de una monja y un comediante.

La segunda vez que los usamos es cuando alguien muere; vemos a esa persona a través de esos lentes. Nunca vemos a esa persona que murió como un estudiante mediocre con cara de tonto y mal aliento, si no a un estudiante de honor, guapo atleta y con sonrisa _Colgate_

Isabella había visto a Phineas y a Liz por medio de esas gafas. A Liz por que murió y a Phineas porque la enamoró. Phineas veía a Isabella por esos lentes, por amor. Isabella estaba a punto de ser vista a través de esos lentes por las demás personas y no exactamente por 'amor'. Esos lentes no son de plástico, ni de dulce. Tampoco son como los lentes de corazón que usa Georgina. Esos lentes son de cristal muy frágil.

Phineas se quedo mirando a Isabella e intentaba una manera de preguntarle el porque ella estaba tan delgada, si a ella le pasaba algo malo para no comer. Sea lo que sea, ahí estaba el para ayudarla. Por eso es su amigo

—¿Estas bien?—Fue lo único que pudo decir él

Isabella no sabia si volver a protegerse con el escudo de mentiras o decir la verdad de una vez

—No, no lo estoy

Ella eligió la segunda opción.

—¿Porque?—le preguntó él cada vez mas preocupado—¿Qué pasa? ¡Puedo ayudar?

En ese momento tampoco sabia si cubrirse con su mantita de mentiras que ella misma había tejido o decir la verdad. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, salió un rugido de su estomago y el corazón le latía a 100000 veces por segundo. La tristeza la asfixiaba y tenia ganas de llorar, aunque no sabia muy bien por que. También necesitaba 'sacarlo' pero la única persona de confianza a quien conocía era Phineas, pero decirle lo que le sucedía era un silencio envuelto en agonía. Después de trabarse y morder su propia lengua, pudo soltar unas palabtas

—Por que no... yo... tengo un problema—Dijo ella sintiendo el corazón latiendo mas rápido que un auto de carreras—Tengo...—Dio un suspiro y pensó cada palabra— Tengo anorexia. Eso pasa.

Isabella cerró fuertisímo los ojos y sumergió su cara en la sabana que la cubría. Un nuevo ruido se escucho de la tripita de la chica. Ella poco a poco se iba asomando para ver la expresión de su amigo, quien tenia una cara de impresión

—¿Anorexia? —Preguntó el—¿No es esa enfermedad de la que investigamos el año pasado en la clase de tutoría?¿De cuando vimos ese vídeo de la chica super modelo que vomito su comida?

Isabella asintió con la cabeza tímidamente, Phineas casi se vuelve loco

—¡¿Que? ¿¡Como! ¿¡Por que! tu no... pe-pero —Trabó Phineas mordiendose la lengua y moviendo los brazos—¿¡Que no sabes que...? Y tu.. y yo.. ¡Y Zaboomafú!

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de al lado...

Georgina abría poco a poco los ojos "¿Que pasa?" se preguntó. Se sentó y abrió los ojos "Un hospital... creí que despertaría en la cárcel" se dijo en la mente

—¿Ya despertaste?—Preguntó Angela, quien paso al cuarto

—¿Que haces aquí?

—Acompaño a mi padre al trabajo, me gustaría ser veterinaria...

—¿¡Que! ¡¿ Veterinaria? ¿Por que me traen a una...?

—Calma, calma... quiero ser veterinaria y esto es lo mas parecido a una veterinaria...

—¿Me querías hacer una broma?

Angela solo soltó una risita y se aparto de la puerta, dando paso a un hombre de pelo castaño con una que otra cana casi invisible

—Hola, Georgina—Saludó el padre de Angela, quien ya conocía a la pelirroja

—Hola, señor—Respondió la chica—¿Que fue lo que pasó?

—Tu estomago estaba muy vació e ingeriste muchos alimentos en un solo tiempo corto—Comentó el doctor

—¿Y en español...?

—Comiste como cerdo y tu panza casi revienta—Dijo Angela echándose en un sillón pequeño y comiendo frituras de queso

—Ademas, estabas muy ligera y descubrimos que estas un 43.6% abajo del peso normal. Esto es muy grave y rara vez se presenta algún caso de una persona que pesa casi la mitad de su peso normal.—Habló el doctor

"Bla, bla, bla, feel like a sir" Pensó Georgina "¿Que le cuesta hablar en español? Puf, los doctores hablan como escriben, así: مرحبا، أنا طبيب وعدم كتابة مثل الشخص العادي" Los bobos pensamientos de Georgina la rodeaban, pero algo en ella le decía que debía escuchar con atención

—¿Por que no habías comido?—Preguntó el adulto

—Porque yo, em... es difícil explicarlo con palabras ¿entiende?

—Si, entiendo, Georgina—se dio la vuelta—Voy a atender otro paciente, en cualquier caso dame un llamado con Angela. Angela, cuida a Georgina por unos minutos

El doctor se fue y Angela miró con malicia a Georgina

—¿Adivina que?—Dijo malvadamente la rubia—Logre contactar a tu noviecito hecho de pixeles

Georgina abrió los ojos y mostró una sonrisa

—Te presento a la persona que te hará actriz, modelo, millonaria y no se cuantas cosas mas—Dijo Angela como anfitriona de programa—Te presento... ¡A tu novio!

Georgina reacciono con una sonrisa, que fue borrada inmediatamente al ver a su 'queridito'

—No se tu, pero yo en vez de casarme con el preferiría criar ositos de goma en un bosque de chocolate—Dijo Angela sarcásticamente

—¿¡Tu hermano menor!—Dijo Georgina casi gritando—¿¡En serio!

—Sip—Dijo el niño—Me puse cosas que nadie es ni tiene, un nombre de un famoso... ¡Y ya!

El niño mostraba una sonrisa mientras que Georgina, una cara de asco.

—Te lo dije—_Siempre tengo la razón ¡JA!—_Ya te puedes ir, hermanito

Dicho esto, el hermano de Angela se fue corriendo "Iré a un restaurante a poner anillos en las copas de todas las mujeres" Alcanzó a gritar el niño mientras reía

Ya que se alejó, Angela miró la cara de asco que tenia Georgina

—Por distancia funciona—Dijo Angela—Porque estas alejada del mal aliento, malos hábitos y otras cosas desagradables

—¿Porque lo dices? ¿Te ha pasado?

—¡No! esas cosas no son de mi agrado, solo lo saque de un libro—Respondió la rubia y dio una risa corta—Se que odias que lo diga, pero...

—Me lo dijiste, lo se

—¿Crees que no se tu problema—Continuó hablando Angela—Por eso estas aquí. Debes cambiar ese habito de vomitar tu comida

—¿Como sabes de eso?

—No es un secreto, con tu obsesión por ser delgada y lo mal que huele tu baño...

—¡Yo se que tú también lo haces!

—¡Claro que no!

—Entonces explica, ¿Porque eres tan delgada?

—Es genética—Explicó Angela—Mi mamá lo es, mi abuela lo es. Solo afecta a las mujeres de mi familia

La pelirroja bajó la mirada, triste

—Es que no puedo—Comenzó a hablar—mi hermana era mi modelo a seguir, a admiraba y quería mucho. Siempre a la moda, rodeada de gente, tan popular, sin preocupaciones. Un día, cuando yo cumplí once años, ambas comimos muco pastel, después de eso quise ir al baño y me encontré a Abril vomitando el pastel a propósito, me dio asco y no sabía por qué lo hacia, pero si que era lo que ella hacia. Esa imagen me persiguió hasta los 13 años, donde yo fui la que vomitó cuatro piezas de pizza. Me sentí mal, pero poco a poco se volvió una costumbre y descubrí como era en verdad mi hermana. Comencé a discriminar gente, no importaba que fuera delgada, solo quería hacerlos sentir mal, porque al hacerlo me sentía superior. Como a esas pobres chicas que... ¡Angela! ¡No te duermas!

—¡Que pase el desgraciado!... un momento... ¿Que pasó?—Balbuceó Angela babeando mientras se despertaba— Que sueño tan raro...

—Creo que ya pasó lo suficiente para aprender esto—Dijo Georgina con muchos pensamientos que dejaria guardados para la noche, ya que sabia que sufriria insomnio —Tengo que cambiar

* * *

><p>De vuelta con Isabella y Phineas<p>

Phineas fue a buscar un teléfono para avisarle a la señora García-Shapiro sobre que su hija estaba en el hospital. Tal vez lo peor ya había pasado, eso pensaba ella. No sabía que hacer ni pensar, ahora lo único que quería era dormir. Tal vez comer, aunque aun dudaba un poco en comer, necesitaba ayuda y si comería seria muy poco. Esperaba a que la pesadilla acabara u todo fuera como antes

El chico regresó al cuarto del hospital donde se encontraba Isabella

—¿Te sientes bien?—reguntó

—Un poco mejor—Respondió Isabella—y.. ¿Por que no vino Ferb?

—Ah, si. Él está intentando despertar a Buford, se quedó dormido en la fiesta después de comer mucho pastel

En el gimnasio de la escuela...

Ferb brincaba sobre el estomago de su amigo bravucón para que este despertara. Después de unos brincos pudo despertar a Buford

—¿Que? ¿Ya es mañana?—Preguntó Buford parándose

Ferb negó con la cabeza y le hizo una señal al bravucón para que se fueran de ahí, pues eran los dos únicos. AL salir, Buford se detuvo cuando vio a Gizmo el perrito que iba todos los días a la escuela para comerse lo que Isabella dejaba. Buford lo miró y siguió su camino, pero para su sorpresa, el animalito lo seguía. Buford se incomodaba con eso y decidió arrojar una rama que estaba en el piso para que el perro se fuera y funcionó. El bravucón siguió caminando, pero el perrito se puso en frente de él con la rama en el ocico mientras movia la colita. Buford lo miro con cara de cachorrito y no pudo más. Lo cargó y se fue caminando con él

—Te llevare a tu nuevo hogar... oh, no esto es demasiado cursi, casi vomito arco iris— Dijo Buford empalagado—¿Que sigue, un unicornio montado por un duende?

El chico caminó hacia su casa y a lo lejos logró ver un unicornio montado por un duende

—¿¡En serio!

Regresando con Isabella y Phineas...

—Me tengo que ir—Habló Phineas y se paró— pero mañana te veré , espero que todo mejore para ti, de verdad, me preocupa mucho

Isabella se sonrojó

—Adiós— se despidió Phineas y cerró la puerta

"¡Se preocupa por mi!" se gritó ella en la mente "Quisiera no emocionarme, pero es imposible. Tal vez solo sea una preocupación de amigo, pero se notó muy preocupado y... ¿No que lo querías olvidar? Admítelo ¡No puedes!" Isabella se sumergió en la sabana "Nada es perfecto. Es verdad que ya no hay sueños de verdad si no se tiene fe, pero muchos no tenemos fe y a veces hasta nos sobra. Pero para muchos, es una utopía. Un sueño imposible, que no se puede realizar, una ilusión y nada mas que eso... tal vez una alucinación... Tal vez... Espero que mi sueño no sea una utopía y se cumpla sin tener que pasar por este lugar en esta situación"

La pelinegra se acomodó en su cama para poder descansar aunque sea un poco. Phineas y el doctor habían llamado a su mamá, por lo que no tardaría en llegar y tendría que quedarse atenta por si llegaba.

**Un Mes después**

Isabella tranquila en su cuarto hasta que escucho a su mamá llamarla

—¡Isa!—Gritó Vivian—Tu amigo Phineas esta aquí

La chica cerró su cuaderno y bajó rápidamente las escaleras. Vivian ya no estaba, pero Phineas estaba parando a mitad de la sala

—¿Adivina que, Isabella?

—Hola, Phineas ¿Qué pasa?

—Sólo vine a traerte... ¡Un poco de pastel!

El pelirrojo puso ante los ojos de Isabella un delicioso pastel de chocolate

—¿Se te antoja?—Preguntó Phineas con malicia

—No, no tengo hambre, em... iré a enterrar a un muerto

Phineas dibujó una cara triste, decepcionado

—No has hecho nada por tu problema ¿verdad?

Isabella quería llorar, no sabia muy bien porque, pero ser resistiría

—¡Es que simplemente no puedo!—Dijo ella desesperada—¡Ponte en mi lugar! Todo fue por alguien que quiero mucho...

—¿Alguien al que quieres mucho te convertiría en anorexica?

Eso le dolió a Isabella. Lo que Phineas no sabía era que ella se refería a él

—Es que yo... nada, tú no comprenderías—Dijo Isabella recordando la inocencia de Phineas

El chico desvió un poco la conversación

—¿Y porque no le dices a tu mamá?—Preguntó el, pero vio como Isabella negó con la cabeza—Isabella, por favor, estuviste en el hospital y podría ser peor si sigues así

La pelinegra miró a su amigo, quien se veía preocupado. Phineas tenia razón, no hay duda de que ha madurado un poco ¡Ya era hora!

—Tal vez se lo diré...

—¿"Tal vez"? más preocupada estaría cuando estés de nuevo en el hospital, recuerda que yo mande al doctor de vacaciones y me hice pasar por él para que tu mamá no se enterara del problema, porque pensé que se lo dirías...

—Es que no la quiero preocupar y tal vez pueda exagerar o mal interpretar las cosas

Phineas se sentó al lado de Isabella

**(N:/ Si no te gusta el humor ácido no leas esto XD sólo lo puse para quitar tanta tristeza por algo es clasificación T :p e.e)**

—Sí, en eso tienes razón—Habló Phineas—Una vez me pasó algo parecido...

Phineas miró a la nada esperando un flashback e Isabella miraba el lado opuesto

—No, mira mas a la derecha

*Flashback*

Linda limpiaba la mesa y en ese momento llegó Phineas con timidez

—Mamá ¿Te puedo decir algo?—Preguntó Phineas nervioso

—Claro, hijo

—Bien...—Tragó saliva— es que últimamente me he estado tocando...

Linda se quedo congelada y sorprendida

—Y me sale una cosita blanca...

—Phineas—Interrumpió Linda—Ya no quiero saber... pero estuve preparada para estas cosas y... mira en mi bolso

El pelirrojo caminó a la sala por la bolsa de su mamá y saco un paquete de papel de baño

**(N:/ Si no conoces a los memes sáltate todo lo escrito entre comillas")**

—"Papel de baño marca 'Why not?' para niños faperos de 10 a 15 años. De la familia de 'Creepy Gusta'. Recomendado por el pedobear"

Phineas se quedó mirando el papel de baño

—¡Mamá!

—¿¡Que!

—¿Cómo me va a ayudar el papel higiénico con la caspa?

*Fin de Flashback*

**(N:/ Ya puedes seguir leyendo tranquilamente ._. y si te asustaste... ¡Esa era la idea! e.e)**

—Ese día había invitados...

Isabella mantuvo la cara neutral ante el recuerdo de Phineas

— Debiste ser mas especifico...

—Sí, tienes razón—Admitió Phineas—Pero aquí la importante eres tú. Prométeme que le dirás

Phineas extendió su dedo meñique para hacer la promesa. Isabella estaba quieta y callada. Sabía que si ella prometía hacer eso, muchas cosas cambiarían y ya no sería fácil nada. Pero tampoco seria fácil vivir así, con su problema; la anorexia

Isabella con nervios extendió su dedo lo entrelazo con el de Phineas

—Recuerda que el dedito es un sello—Dijo Phineas—Algo infantil, lo se...¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo

En ese momento Phineas sintió algo. Cómo un buen presentimiento. Sentía que ahora Isabella no mentía, que haría lo correcto. El pelirrojo tomo a Isabella de los brazos y la llevo a su cuerpo, haciendo un lindo abrazo. Isabella se sonrojó al igual que Phineas. Ese abrazo pudo haber sido eterno si no fuera porque Vivian regresó

—Fui a comprar unas cosas—Anunció la señora con unas bolsas de papel café en los brazos— Pondré las cosas en la cocina...

La mamá de Isabella, cómo dijo, se fue a la cocina de la casa. Isabella y Phineas se miraron

—¿Crees que sea el momento?—Le preguntó ella

—¿Tú crees que sea el momento?—Le dijo él

Isabella le sonrió y lo abrazó una vez más

—Gracias—Dijo la pelinegra y se soltó de su amigo—Y por cierto... ¿Quién eres y que le haz hecho al verdadero Phineas?

El pelirrojo soltó una risita. Isabella con miedo fue a donde estaba su mamá con temor. Después de ver a Isabella desaparecer en la cocina, Phineas se va caminando a su casa.

—Creo que tengo que desatar al verdadero Phineas, lo deje mucho tiempo en el sótano...

* * *

><p><strong>e.e me voy a saltar este espacio en negritas y ocupe el 'décimo capitulo' , por así decirlo, donde contesto reviews y demas cosas, bla bla bla.<strong>

CLICK EN EL BOTONCITO CON EL MENSAJE SUBLIMINAL DE "SIGUIENTE" PARA SEGUIR LEYENDO


	10. Nota y creo que es divertida, no se ee

— Yo soy BellaWacko

— Y yo MichelleHitTheLighs

—Y somos tus padrinos ma...—Dijeron ambas en unisono y sacaron unas varitas mágicas, pero notaron que algo andaba mal

—Creo que no resulto como esperábamos—Dijo Michelle

—¡Poof!—Exclamó BellaWacko y toco a Michelle con la varita, desapareciendola

La autora comienza a hablar

—Se preguntaran ¿Que pasó con Georgina? ¿Pudo Isabella superar su problema? ¿Quien se comió el pastel que trajo Phineas? ¿Por que hace tantas preguntas?

Michelle vuelve a aparecer

—Bien, de alguna manera me tengo que deshacer de ti...—Dijo la autora de este fic—Bien, esto paso: G.A.L.L.E.T.I.T.A tubo tanto éxito que ahora se transmite en un canal de paga todos los viernes a las 5 de la tarde, los primeros invitados fueron **IsabellaLovesick, Luso96, Alquimistaarcano77, Monnikce, Zuperizzy, Kavii, PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV, SeleGc, Doof-fan, Lylaxe, phinbella2012 y Mora-dany.** En resumen, todos los que dejaron un review en esta historia y con el éxito de nuestro programa... ¡Ganamos millones!

—¡Sí!—Gritó MichelleHitTheLights alegremente

—Pero sacaron el programa del aire ya que Michelle fue arrestada por no pagarle a sus invitados

—¿Que?

Y en ese momento dos policías llegaron y cargaron a Michelle de los brazos para llevársela

—Bien, antes de seguir quiero aclarar una cosa; en unos capítulos de este fic, puse una frase antes de comenzar. Pero luego me di cuenta (tarde en reaccionar) que otro autor hace lo mismo. Si creen que mi intención era plagiarlo, no era eso. Solo quería aclarar ese detalle ¡En serio no fue mi intención!

Después de una pequeña pausa volvió a hablar

—Cambiando de tema, la marca de papel higiénico "Why not?" hizo un concurso a quien le contara su experiencia con el papel de baño. Phineas no dudo en participar y ganó. Fue la imagen publicitaria de "Why not?" por dos meces. Y por cierto, me veo forzada a hacer promoción usando esta playera

Bella se pone una playera blanca con el logotipo del papel higiénico. Michelle aparece de la nada

—Jajajajaja—Ríe Michelle—¡Mira que tan bajo has caído!

—¡Guardias!

—¡Ordene emperatriz!—Aparece un grupo de hombres vestidos para halloween

—¡Al calabozo!

—¿¡Que! ¡No!—Habló Michelle

Pero aun así, los guardias se llevaron a Michelle dejando a Bella sola de nuevo. Esta hace una pausa para tomar agua

—Nada mejor que beber agua. Es como tomar aire mojado. Se preguntaran ¿Y Georgina? Pues su mamá encontró un hombre igual de empalagoso que ella y vivieron juntos y raros para siempre, junto con Georgina y su hermana mayor. Sólo que ese hombre vivía en otra ciudad lejana, así que se tuvieron que ir, Georgina le dijo a su madre del problema que tenia y ella le da todo el apoyo y ayuda posible. Y tan tan

La autora vuelve a tomar aire mojado

—Bien, en cuanto a Isa, también le dijo a su mamá y ella respondió...

—¡A golpes!—Regresa la compañera de G.A.L.L.E.T.I.T.A

—¿Como me desago de ti?—Se preguntó BellaWacko—Oh, si ¡FBI! ¡Ella cometio un 1997-S!

—¿1997-S?—Pregunto un hombre de negro—¿ Asesinato a un teletubi morado con un perro?

—Oh, lo siento, quise decir un 2005-M

—¡Tras ella!

—¿Que?—Dijo Michelle mientras que un grupo del FBI se la lleva cargando—¡Venganza!

Y en ese momento una gazna fue a brincar a los brazos de Michelle

—¡No me refería a esto!—Se quejó Michelle y se alejó

—Bueno ¿En que estaba? A, si. La madre de Isabella también le dio toda su ayuda posible. Poco a poco regresa a 'la normalidad', por así decirlo. Muy bien, ahora, para los amantes de phinbella: Phineas paso días y días, desde ese 4 de enero donde hicieron esa promesa, una forma para decirle a Isabella de sus sentimientos y encontró la forma un mes con diez días después. Hagan cuentas y sabrán en que día Phineas le dijo a Isabella de sus sentimientos...

BellaWacko se sentó y siguió hablando

—Cambiando de tema, unos cuantos datos curiosos. Abril, la hermana mayor de Georgina de la que habló tuvo primera aparición en mi fanfic "Odio el regreso de la reina" donde tuvo una rivalidad con Candace por Jeremy. Al igual que Abril, Vaipolor tuvo primera aparición en ese fic. Gizmo, el perrito que adopto Buford lleva ese nombre en honor a mi perrito que acaba de cumplir un año. Angela lleva ese nombre e imagen ya que así se llama mi hermanita (Mi otra hermana se llama curiosamente Isabella ._.) y ademas, me gusto darle la razón en todo siendo rubia.

Bella saco una laptop y se puso a escribir.

—¡Aja! ahora tengo que hacer mas publicidad. Una persona llamada Sele Gc hizo una pagina en Facebook en honor a Juli4427, agatalapinguina, Zuperizzy y a mi, la pagina se llama Zuper Agata Wacko 4427, por si estan interesados

Bella enseña la pantalla de la computadora, enseñando la pagina

—Yo hice la foto de perfil ¿Les gusta? Muy bien ¡A contestar reviews!

**Luso96:** Michelle dice que gracias desde la cárcel :p igual, nadie de mis amigos sabe de esta pagina... un momento... yo no tengo amigos :foreveralone:

**Alquimistaarcano77: **Gracias :3 y si, ya es hora de que Phineas se de cuenta de una vez de lo de Isabella...

**Doof-fan:** Descuida lo del review ;) Muchas gracias ^^

**phinbella2012: **¡PHINEAS Y FERB SON LOS MEJORES!

**Lylaxe: **Phineas es un ciego ¬¬ XD

**Mora-dany: **Aww :3 muchas gracias :3

—Bueno, quiero responder a alguien que me insulto por mi nombre de usuaria... explico aquí:

Bella= Mi nombre. Sí, así me puso mi mamá y así dice en mi acta de nacimiento

Wacko= El nombre de una canción, me gusto. Después descubrí que también significaba "Loco" o "Loca" y me gusto mas XB

—Por cierto, para unas aclaraciones, el último dialogo de Phineas solo fue una bromita. Ah, y no me gusta ningún artista que mencione, ni las canciones (solo son B-O). Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Me voy de aquí, ya que acabe esto puedo aprender a dibujar, estudiar, graduarme, hacer vida social... (?) Si, soy forever alone...

—Regreso el dia primero de julio para traerles "¿Verdad o Reto?" que tiene participaciones de **MichelleHitTheLights, amarphinbella12, jakodecorazones y sobre todo, de FerbtasticaMcPerry (Que resulta ser BellaWacko con un bigote falso :B)**

**¡ADIÓS Y GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Mientras tanto, en prisión...

Michelle caminaba con mido los pasillos junto con un guardia. La gente la miraba con caras asesinas y le gruñían en la cara

—Lo siento, señorita—Dijo el guardia abriendo una puerta—Pero la correccional femenil para menores estaba llena...

El señor empujó a la chica a una celda y se fue, dejando a Michelle sola

—¡No! ¡ Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Quiero hablar con mi abogado! ¡QUIERO HABLAR CON MI ABO...!

—Oye, amiga—Le dijo un señor debilucho acostado en la cama—¿Y tú que hiciste?


End file.
